Fates and Awakening
by Makonachi
Summary: Happens after the events of Fates(Revelations). After Corrin discovers that the retainers of the Nohr royal family left without a word, she decided to go look for them in the hopes of bringing them back. Her decision led her to the Halidom of Ylisse, and got herself and later her siblings, involved into a crisis, and soon, finally learning the origins of their retainers.
1. Prologue: Goodbye

**Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Goodbye**

The war is over. The world is at peace thanks to Corrin and her small army's efforts. Now that the world is at peace, three certain retainers of the Nohr royal family felt that their services are no longer required. To them, it felt that it was their time to go back home. Back to where they came from.

"So, I guess it's time for us to leave then." Laslow said as they walked through a forest. "I feel bad for Lord Xander and the others that we're going to leave without even saying goodbye. Deep down, I kinda want to tell them the truth about us. They treated us like friends. "

"Well it can't be helped." Selena replied. "Even I feel bad for leaving Lady Camilla. But let's face it, we don't belong here. And even if we tell them who we really are, you know we can't. It'll be bad news."

"I know, I know…"

"Even the hero of darkness must say goodbye to his master." Odin said, reassuring him. "However our good and bad times together shall always be remembered. So worry not my comrade."

Despite the "hero of darkness" thing Odin keeps calling to himself, Laslow smiled. "You're right. I'm sure going to miss everyone… especially Lady Corrin."

"Ah yes… She is a true hero! A hero of darkness and light!" Odin blurted.

Selena just rolled her eyes. "Oh sheesh… these two…" But despite their silliness, she couldn't help but smile. Through thick and thin, even if they were assigned to protect the three Nohrian royals separately, they are the only ones who could understand each other.

 _Thank you… and goodbye…_

 _-_ V-

"Nice to go out for a walk every once in a while…" said Corrin as she walked. Being a ruler of Valla was hard work but every once in a while, she reminded herself to take a little break and enjoy herself even if it were just a small while. Since Anankos' defeat and both Nohr and Hoshido are at peace. It was a hard choice she had made back then, but she never regretted it. She was glad to be born and lived in Hoshido for a while, then later grew up in Nohr and have met wonderful siblings that both sides have made an impact in her life.

Later in the evening, the kingdom of Nohr is going to hold a banquet, celebrating for a new found era of peace and harmony. She couldn't wait since the two royal families will gather in the kingdom. She couldn't wait to see her siblings again, especially Xander.

As she walked, she saw three people from a distance. She followed them and knew immediately that they were none other than the retainers of her siblings in Nohr. She was about to call them, however she noticed a hint of sadness on their faces. She saw the three of them, nodding each other. "Well… goodbye Nohr…" said Laslow, unbeknownst that Corrin heard him.

"This is it…" Selena said, and the three entered into a gate of bright light.

"What…? Goodbye… ?" Corrin wondered. As she saw them go into the light, she ran and tried calling out to them. "Wait! Come back!" But the three didn't hear her and they vanished into the light.

"Milady!" Jakob suddenly appeared and ran towards Corrin.

"Jakob? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried so I had to watch you." He noticed Corrin's sad face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Corrin just stood in sadness. "They're gone… why… they didn't even say goodbye…"

"Who are they?"

"Selena, Laslow and Odin…"

Jakob became startled. "What? Why?"

"I… I don't know…" The three never really became Corrin's retainers, but during those times in war, they have fought together and watched each other's backs, despite belonging to different Nohrian royals. They were an ally and later closest friends she has ever known.

Jakob stared at the gate of white light. He wondered why the three royal retainers entered this place and left without a word. "What is this place anyway?"

A female voice suddenly said, "It's called the Dragon's Gate."

"Wha…? Who's there?"

A red haired woman walked towards them. "Who are you?" Corrin asked.

"My name is Anna." She put her pointing finger below her mouth. "I'm just a travelling merchant."

"Nice to meet you Anna…" Corrin said. "So what is this Dragon's Gate in the first place?"

"The gate leads to the Outrealms, in other words, it leads to other worlds, even different timelines." Anna explained to the two.

"Other worlds… Different timelines? Is that even possible?"

"Well, the three who entered seemed to have done it."

She knew that she meant Selena, Laslow and Odin. Now she wondered if they lived in an other world, after all, no one in the royal family and even the other retainers know their origin, or where they came from. If she enters this gate, will she know? She wondered if she will find out who the three really are, not as retainers of the Nohr royal family, but as themselves.

"I've made up my mind." Corrin suddenly spoke.

Jakob hoped that it's not the one his thinking. "What is it milady?"

"I'm going in there." She declared.

Jakob couldn't believe what he just heard. He wasn't even sure if he'll follow Corrin's decision. "But milady! It's dangerous!"

"I'm going to find out why they suddenly left. And maybe I might just bring them back."

Anna looked at Corrin and smiled, "Are you going to travel 'that place'?"

Corrin wasn't sure what she meant about 'that place', but if it meant going to her friends world, then she has clearly made up her mind.

"Jakob," Corrin said, "Tell Xander and the others that I won't be going to the banquet tonight. Tell them I'm sorry."

"Milady…" Jakob is still startled by her master's decision. But he knew that once her made has made up, she wouldn't change her decision. He just nodded in response.

"Be careful out there!" Anna shouted and waved a goodbye. Corrin faced the white light, gripping her Yato tightly. She also felt nervous about this decision. She also wondered what kind of world the retainers lived in. Her face showed determination, and it was time to go.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" And she disappeared into the light.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited By Fate

**NOTE: I edited this chapter so that it has a connection to the Xenologue: Before Awakening. Hope you enjoy :) And Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reunited By Fate**

"Where… am I…?"

Corrin scanned her surroundings. Everywhere around her are lush green fields and trees, a village from afar, and she can feel the winds blowing through her face. And then later, she realized that the portal she went into disappeared.

"Oh god… The portal…" She sighed. "I hope I don't regret my decision."

She heard a rustle and footsteps from the bushes and trees. Suddenly, an arrow was shot towards Corrin. Then a second arrow was shot but Corrin managed to parry with her Yato.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" she shouted.

"GRAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Suddenly, a monster wielding an axe lunged towards Corrin. Corrin was able to dodge the attack and lunged forward towards the monster. What startled Corrin is that this monster, is a person. An undead person. Corrin was able to counter by stabbing the undead with her Yato, and the body dissipitated quickly.

She then went to the undead monster who was wielding a bow and an arrow. With her quick movement, she jumped and lunged forward, killing the monster.

However the battle was not yet over. Five more undead monsters went and attacked Corrin. "Is there no end to these things?!" The monsters surrounded her, preparing to kill her. "What have I gotten myself into?" she said herself. She could still fight, but it felt as though there was no end in sight. One of the undead wielding a sword slashed her and she fell to the ground. She was wounded. She looked for the source of who was behind this, but she couldn't find anyone.

"This is bad…"

Suddenly she heard a yell "Arcthunder!" and the undead monster dissipated from what it seems to be lightning magic. The other looked like a swordsman and slashed the monster.

"Chrom!" shouted the man who wore in dark robes, "there's more behind you!" He turned his gaze towards a man in blue armor riding on a horse who wields a lance, "Frederick! Help Chrom!"

"Right!"

"Lissa," he said to the girl in pigtails wearing a yellow dress, "you have to help her."

The girl nodded. "Okay!"

The man named Chrom and Frederick fought the other undead monsters while the girl helped her recover her wounds. The man in robes approached Corrin and lend her a helping hand getting back on her feet. "You okay?" the man smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

The man went into silence for a few seconds, examining her.

"W-What is it?"

"Ah… sorry… it's just that I haven't seen you around these parts before. And your clothing is strange. Are you a traveler?"

"Y-Yes… I am…" Corrin replied.

"Guess we'll get to the introductions later," said the man who cast another spell towards the monster. Corrin nodded and thanks to the girl's help, she was able to recover and she finished off the remaining undead.

-v-

"Glad that's over with…" She turned towards her saviors, "Thank you for helping me—hey wait," Corrin said as she realized who her saviors were, "Weren't you the same people who helped us out before? I was so busy fighting I didn't realize it was actually you!"

Chrom smiled, "It seems fate has brought us together again for a reason."

Lissa giggled, "It actually took me a while to remember you."

"I apologize that I didn't recognize you earlier milady," said Frederick.

"You guys know each other?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded, "Corrin right? It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Guess I'm the only one who'll do the introductions," the man in robes said. "My name is Robin. I'm the Shepherds chief tactician."

"Nice to meet you Robin," Corrin said as they shook hands. "Anyway, what were those things we fought earlier?"

"They're called Risen," Frederick explained, "they are corpses, raised from the dead by dark magic. They are merciless, killing machines. They attack anyone on sight."

 _Undead huh? Scary…_ she thought. She had fought something similar back in her homeland, and she knew that she would be facing something like this, but it was still a creepy thought.

"Are Risen common in these parts?" Corrin asked.

"No. They just started appearing two years ago, when an strange portal appeared in the sky," Chrom explained, "And since then, they are beginning to spread through different areas."

 _Portal? From the sky?_

"Anyway," Chrom said, "What brings you here to our world once again? I hope it's not one of your 'invisible warthogs' on the loose like last time."

"I'm searching for my friends who I think are in this world," she answered. "Have you seen three people who entered here? Two boys and a girl."

The four Shepherds only looked at her in confusion, "No. We haven't seen anyone who has entered here besides you."

Corrin suddenly felt down. It looks like luck wasn't on her side today. And now that the portal is gone, how would she ever go back home? So many thoughts rang in her head. Why did the portal lead her to Ylisse? Did Laslow, Odin and Selena live in this world? How are her siblings fairing back home and having a banquet without her.

"Corrin? Are you alright?" Lissa asked in concern on Corrin's sudden silence.

"Sorry… It's just that… I don't know what to do from here on out."

Chrom noticed that she seemed lost. Last time, she was with her butler. Now, she is all alone. Suddenly, Chrom had an idea that may help her. "Why don't you join us Corrin? Join the Shepherds?"

Corrin was taken aback at this. "M-Me? Join the Shepherds?"

Lissa, Robin and Frederick were surprised by Chrom's sudden invitation. "Milord, are you sure?" Frederick asked, wary about his decision.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered. "And we can't just leave her here lost and confused. I'm also sure she would make a great addition in our ranks."

Lissa nodded, "Yeah! It's a great idea!" She turned towards Corrin, "How about Corrin? I mean, I did say before that you could join the Shepherds."

"W-Well…"

"We're not forcing you to join us Corrin," Robin said. "In the end, it is your decision."

Corrin thought about the decision. How can they accept a warrior from the outrealms? Will the other Shepherds trust her when she joins in? However, with no way out of this one especially the portal leading back to her world disappeared, there was nothing else she could do. If she goes alone, she'd get lost. And finding those three won't be easy.

Suddenly, she spoke, "Alright. I'll join the Shepherds for the time being."

The four smiled about her decision. "It's an honor having you join us Corrin," Chrom said, and he extended his hand towards her, "And welcome back to Ylisse."


	3. Chapter 2: Too Many Questions

**Chapter 2: Too Many Questions**

The banquet had already taken place in the kingdom of Nohr, but Jakob is too nervous to go.

"Oh dear…" Jakob said nervously in the halls of Castle Krakenburg. "What am I going to say to them? I'm sure later on they will find out that Lady Corrin left."

He wasn't sure what he would tell to Corrin's Nohr and Hoshido siblings. Jakob questioned himself if they would even believe what he would say. Did they even know that Laslow, Selena, and Odin disappeared in their lives? Did they already notice that they've gone missing? And if they question him about Corrin and he told them the truth, would they even believe him?

Will Xander even believe him?

Out of all his siblings, Xander always favored Corrin. They have always fought side by side together, and they have also trained together. Because of this, their bond has grown deeper than that of his other siblings.

And also there was his retainer, Laslow. He knew that at first, he wasn't comfortable of taking him in as his retainer since he was a complete stranger, but since they sparred with each other and fought battle after battle with him and Peri, he eventually warmed up to him and became his trusted companion.

"Heey, Jakob!" said a young girl's voice.

"Ah! Lady Elise. You scared me…"

Elise made a cheeky laugh, "Did I really? Say where is Big Sister?"

 _Uh oh,_ Jakob thought. "S-She's… uh… out right now…"

"Really? Haha… I'll go look for her then! I'm coming Big Sister!" Elise ran away from the halls. _Oh dear…_

Jakob sighed. "Alright, alright. At one point or another, they will find out sooner or later, no matter how ludicrous it would seem…" As Jakob made his way towards the dinner area, he was suddenly greeted by the Nohr and Hoshidan royal family.

"Ah Jakob…" Xander said, "glad you could join us."

They all smiled at him, however he knew that they were expecting Corrin to be with him.

"S-Say where is Elise?" Sakura asked.

"She went out milady."

Leo sighed. "Just what would she be doing outside in the first place…?"

"More importantly," Hinoka interrupted, "where is Corrin? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"She just went out to—"

Elise suddenly came back from outside. _Just how the hell did she make it back that fast,_ he wondered. "Jakob you liar!" Elise said, making a pout towards Jakob. "I couldn't find Big Sister anywhere!"

"She's—"

"JAKOB!" Peri shouted as she ran towards him along with Niles and Beruka. "Have you seen Laslow? I wanted him to come along to the banquet but I couldn't find him since this morning."

"I couldn't find Selena either…" said Beruka.

"Odin is also gone as well…" Niles added.

"I-I—"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen those three since earlier…" Camilla eyed on Jakob. "And last I saw, Corrin was walking into the forest this afternoon. And you followed."

Jakob was already getting stressed about just how many questions they are bombarding on him. First, he saw Corrin jump into a portal of white light that is said to lead in to an another world, now he's being asked by a lot of questions by her siblings and retainers.

"Are you alright Jakob?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Y-Yes… I'm alright milady…"

"Jakob?" Xander suddenly spoke. "Do you know where Corrin is? I think we deserve an explanation."

Jakob sighed. _Guess I better tell them… This is going to be a long night…_


	4. Chapter 3: Shepherds

**Chapter 3: Shepherds**

"Do you think they'll like me?" Corrin asked as they walked in Ylisstol. She wasn't sure how she'll fair with foreign soldiers.

Lissa giggled, "Of course they'll like you! Some of them may be rough around the edges but they're nice."

"I-I see…" _Hopefully this works out,_ she thought.

"Don't be nervous," Chrom said. "You'll be fine."

"And here we are! The Shepherds garrison!" Lissa said as she led Corrin to the small garrison. As they went inside, they were greeted by the other Shepherds. Some of them were from Ylisse, while the others were already from different parts of the continent. The Shepherds reminded Corrin of her own army who helped her throughout the war and defeating Anankos.

A girl with bright brown hair wearing pink armor approached them, "Welcome back!" she greeted.

"Lissa? My treasure? There you are!" said the other girl with blonde hair holding a parasol. In Corrin's eyes, she looked like a noble. "I've sprouted some grey hair again because of you!"

"Don't worry Maribelle!" Lissa reassured her. "Like I said, I can handle a battle or two, just as long as I have Chrom and Frederick with me."

The blonde turned towards Corrin, "And who's this?"

"This is Corrin," Chrom announced. "She's a new recruit."

"Nice to meet all of you," she said introducing herself to the Shepherds. "I hope we'll all get along."

"Corrin huh?" said the brown haired girl. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sumia."

"And I'm Maribelle," said the blonde girl. "Lissa's treasure. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The other Shepherds introduced themselves to Corrin. They were nice as Chrom said and it felt that it was another beginning of a new friendship for her. They mostly reminded her of her friends back home. She wondered if they have already discovered her sudden disappearance especially her siblings. She was supposed to be attending a banquet to celebrate a new found peace but ended up ditching it to look for her three missing friends.

The other Shepherds engaged in a conversation with Corrin to get to know her. Chrom was happy to see Corrin getting along with the others so well despite the others just meeting her for the first time.

"So Corrin, where'd you come from?" Cordelia asked. "I've never seen clothing like that before."

"You could say I'm from a foreign land," she answered. She then started looking at Cordelia intently.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no there isn't…" she said, realizing that she was already making her feel uncomfortable. "It's just that… you remind me of someone…"

"Oh?"

"Nevermind me…"

Chrom then noticed her sword at her side, "I've never seen such a blade before here in Ylisse."

"Oh this?" Corrin held her sword, "This is called a Yato blade."

"Yato? I've heard of it through stuff in myths," he said while eyeing on the legendary sword, "I never thought I'd see one in real life."

 _Myths? What does he mean…?_

Robin noticed something shining in one of Corrin's belongings, "I see you have a Dragonstone. Can you turn into a dragon as well?"

"Yes, I can," she answered.

"Woow! Just like me!" Nowi said cheerily.

"First swords then turn into a dragon?" Lissa said amazed of Corrin's abilities. "Is there anything else you can do?"

Corrin gave a chuckle, "Trust me Lissa, I'm not all that amazing."

"Interesting," Miriel adjusted her glasses, "I've never seen species like you here before."

"She's an interesting character milord," Frederick stood with Chrom, watching as the other Shepherds took a turn at a time conversing with Corrin. "However, I'm still keeping an eye on her in case she does something suspicious."

"I understand your concern Frederick, but you should at least lighten up a bit. And I feel like we can trust her. We did fight alongside with her once."

-V-

 _Meanwhile, back in Nohr…_

"She did what?!"

Xander and the others couldn't believe what they just heard. "So are you saying Corrin is not here in this world Jakob?"

"Y-Yes sir, that's quite aptly put."

"So… that's the reason why I couldn't find Laslow earlier…?" Peri said, also shocked of Jakob's explanation.

Ryoma crossed his arms, but he was also under shock of what he heard, "This just sounds so… absurd…"

"Indeed it is," Jakob said. "But I saw it. And I do recall entering myself once before."

"Wait… You went in as well?" Takumi asked.

"Y-Yes… it was when those invisible soldiers attacked before."

Xander looked at Jakob with a stern expression, "Then why did you or Corrin not tell us this before?"

"Because we were thinking you wouldn't believe us if we told you," he explained. "I apologize in behalf of Lady Corrin for keeping this a secret to all of you. If you want to punish us, punish me instead my liege."

"No, no, we're not going to punish you Jakob," Xander said. "However, it IS true that I am concerned that Laslow and the others suddenly disappeared like that without even telling us."

"The same goes for Odin," Leo added. "However, does that also mean that they live in a world that we don't know of?"

"That could be a possibility," Xander said. "I mean, none of us actually know where they came from."

"Is that the reason why Big Sister left?" Sakura asked. "To find them?"

"She said so herself Lady Sakura," Jakob answered. "She even said that she might just bring them back."

Although what they thought of Corrin's decision was a foolish one, they admired her friendship towards them. And she went through lengths to find them. _You're just too loving Corrin,_ Xander thought.

"So," Ryoma looked at Xander, "what do you think we should do?"

Xander sighed, "The only thing we CAN do…"


	5. Chapter 4: A New Crisis

**Some of the lines here are from Fire Emblem Awakening. Characters belong to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A New Crisis**

"Say Chrom," Corrin suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now…"

Chrom raised a brow, "What is it?"

"It's about that mark on your right shoulder," she said eyeing the mark on Chrom's arm, "Is it a birthmark? I've never seen a mark like that before."

"Oh…. Curious huh?" he chuckled. "This mark is called the Brand of the Exalt."

"Brand of the Exalt…?"

"It's a symbol of our family lineage," Chrom explained, "It is also a sign of our family's ancient pact with Naga, the divine dragon, and the first Exalt."

"Oh, so this divine dragon Naga is your god?"

"Sort've like that. Heh heh… I'm not really good at explaining things. Say, you're a princess right? Don't you have any mark or symbol of your family heritage?"

"Er, no. We don't have a mark." She thought that it would be confusing to explain to him about her family, especially that she's not really related to her eight siblings. "I remember Frederick asking me the same thing about that. At first I was confused. Now I knew what he meant."

"Well it doesn't really matter," Chrom said, "Not all royalty were born with the mark. Like Lissa."

"Come to think of it, I did notice that as well."

"There are rare cases that the Brand won't surface even if that person is part of the royal lineage.

"I see… Well thank you for answering my questions Chrom," Corrin said. "I hope I didn't bother you."

"Oh, no you didn't bother me at all. It's quite alright."

* * *

Corrin found out that two years have passed in Ylisse since her last momentarily visit. Lissa and the other Shepherds told her of the events of the Ylisse and Plegia war, and the death of Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom's older sister. Frederick put it upon himself to explain to Corrin about what an Exalt is, and also about the Fire Emblem.

Corrin realized that for a place that looked so peaceful, this world is also war-torn, just like her hometown. She had learned so many new things in her visit in Ylisse thanks to her new found friends. Four days have already passed since she came in this world, she had been battling Risen nonstop, and still no sign of the three. She was starting to think that crossing worlds was such a bad idea after all, and that her decision was a big mistake. She shook her head, "No. I mustn't think that way," she reassured herself. "This is my decision. And I owe them at least."

"Are you okay…?" Olivia asked shyly, but with concern. "You look down…"

Corrin smiled, "Oh no, not at all… I'm okay… I was just thinking about a lot of stuff, that's all."

"I-I see… Well… um…" Olivia wanted to ask more, but she was just too shy. Corrin noticed this and laughed, "It's alright. Say, you were amazing in our last battle. You danced so graciously."

Olivia felt even more shy when she said this, but she also felt happy about being praised, "Y-You do?"

Corrin nodded, "Yeah. However…"

"What is it?"

"Your dance," she said, "The way you move, the way you dance, I've seen it before… It's just like how my friends dance, only yours is more graceful…"

"O-Oh? Is your friend a dancer…?" Olivia asked.

"Sort've like that. He doesn't show it to others, but I've seen him practice alone sometimes whenever I pass by…"

Olivia smiled and gave a small chuckle, "He must be a really good friend."

"Yeah… But he was also a big flirt! He flirts with every single girl he laid eyes on. Hard to believe he can be so shy sometimes."

"O-Oh my…" Corrin and Olivia both laughed.

"Ah, there you both are…" Robin said as he approached the two girls.

Corrin noticed a stern look on Robin's face as he approached, "Robin… Has something happened?" she asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah. It seems Ylisse's western neighbors of Valm are going to launch an invasion and force a martial law."

Olivia gasped. "That's terrible! Does this mean there's going to be another war?"

"Probably… Chrom said to prepare in case any battle would take place. We must defend Ylisse at all costs."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "A-Alright… I understand."

"And Corrin," Robin turned his gaze towards her, "I trust you'll lend us your strength?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, I better go back. See you both later." And Olivia left leaving Robin and Corrin behind. "Say Corrin," Robin turned back to Corrin, "I know it's weird for me to say this, but I'm also sorry."

Corrin tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Why are you apologizing?"

"It's just that, you came from a distant world, and then here you are, getting dragged into a battle that's not even yours to begin with," he explained, showing concern in his voice.

"Oh?"

"Your original intent was to look for your friends, but now, later on when you go out of this garrison, you're going to get yourself involved into another war," he shook his head giving a thought of what he said, "Oh god, what am I saying…" he sighed, "I guess you could say… I'm worried about you."

"Robin…"

He gave a small chuckle, "Silly huh? I know you could handle yourself out there in battle. But honestly, that's just how I felt, especially that we've been fighting side by side for days. I know you have family waiting back home. If you die here, how would that make us feel? Haha… sorry."

Corrin sensed that he really cared about her well-being. "Don't worry about me Robin. I'm not going to die here. And hey, I chose to join remember?" she smiled, "Even if I was never part of the Shepherds, I'd still help in any way I can. That's just how I am. We don't have to be in the same world and decide which battles we are involved in or not. But thanks for your concern Robin. I really appreciate it."

Robin looked at her and saw her determination in her eyes. "Alright. Thanks for your help. And you're welcome by the way."

* * *

After Chrom and co headed to Regna Ferox to meet Flavia and Basilio, they marched to the port, where the Valmese are. Thanks to Virion and Cherche, they learned something about the insight of the enemy, and they also learned of Virion's homeland, Rosanne. Still, Corrin wondered what the enemies would be like, if they are going to be the same as the ones that they fought during the war. It's going to be her first serious battle in Ylisse.

"Chrom, look!" Robin pointed towards a small village that seems to be in a commotion.

"I know. Let's go!"

The man shouted to the villager, "You dare board our ship worm? I will not discuss terms with a peasant," He turned towards the soldiers and villagers as if making an announcement, "Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands. You will grant your new emperor ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this lands greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now kneel! And swear fealty to the might Valmese Empire!"

The villager begged and tried reasoning with the man, "B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

The man looked at the villager with no remorse, "… You'll do for now." He unsheathed his weapon and stabbed the villager.

"Hrrgh!"

"Oh gods… no…" Corrin said in horror as she watched the villager die.

"These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: prepare to engage!" Chrom commanded. As he said this, the other Shepherds readied their weapons to battle.

"Milord, are you certain?" Frederick asked. "Another war…"

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. … And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

Suddenly, a woman who is mounted on a wyvern appeared, her axe ready, "Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

* * *

"This battle is almost done," Robin said in confidence as he fought sword to sword with a paladin. He saw an opening and knew it was time to strike and shouted, "Time to tip the scales!" He dealt the blow and the Valmese paladin was defeated.

"Aaauggghhh!"

Robin turned and looked for the source of the scream. Only to find out, it was Sumia, lying on the ground defeated with her Pegasus. He saw a cavalier ready to put a final blow on Sumia.

"Sumia! No!"

Chrom tried to reach Sumia but he was too far. Suddenly, Corrin stood in front of her and parried with her Yato and made a counter attack. Robin supported Corrin with his Arcthunder magic and they were able to defeat the cavalier. Corrin knelt down right next to Sumia, "Sumia! Sumia, just hang on…"

Sumia groaned in pain, "Nngh… Corrin, Robin, I'm sorry… I messed up…"

"Don't say that Sumia," Robin said. "And you did great out there. Lissa and Maribelle are on their way to heal you. When you get better, retreat for now and tend to your wounds."

Sumia smiled weakly, "Thank you Robin…"

Lissa and Maribelle ran towards the injured Sumia, "We're here darling," said Maribelle. "Don't worry Robin, will take care of her."

Lissa and Maribelle put Sumia away to safety, while Corrin and Robin returned to battle. They saw Chrom spear against sword with the man earlier.

"You are nothing!" He shouted, "A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

"We'll see about that!" Chrom lunged at him, but his attack was parried with his spear. Robin casted Arcthunder, making a distraction for them to create an opening. "Corrin! Help Chrom! Now is your chance!"

Corrin ran towards Chrom and the commander. "You got it!" And both Chrom and Corrin dealt a finishing blow to the paladin commander.

"What… How… Ahh…" he drew his last breath.

* * *

All of them gathered together after an exhausting battle between the Valmese. Corrin realized that the enemies here are just as strong as the ones back home. "Chrom, is that all of them?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, but victories come with a price…"

They looked at the ravaged town in dread. "The town is in shambles," Basilio said. "As is my army."

"This is the most troubling news," Frederick said. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not half of it," Flavia added. "This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come."

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter," Basilio said dreadfully.

The situation was already getting worse by the minute. If they don't do something, Ylisse will be conquered. Corrin reminded this whole thing like what Nohr was doing when they tried conquering Hoshido. "No… we can't let that happen," Corrin said. "There's got to be a way."

"Then what do we do?" Chrom asked. "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea..." He turned towards Robin, "Robin, what do you suggest?"

Robin went silent for a bit, using his tactician mind to think about what to do next. "Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..."

Corrin nodded, "I think it's a great idea Chrom."

"Yes it is a great idea, but how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does…" Basilio said.

Basilio caught Flavia's attention, "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

Robin knew exactly what Basilio was talking about. He knew the risks,but it was worth the shot. "Plegia!"

Chrom shook his head in disagreement. "No. Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right…" Flavia nodded in agreement. "Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

Robin also knew it was a tough decision, but at that situation, they knew they had little choice. "Chrom, will you reconsider?"

Chrom still looked like he doesn't agree on their idea. "Chrom…" Corrin suddenly spoke, "I know full well that Ylisse is still recovering from Plegia's assault in the war. But if this is the only way that would lead us to victory, then you have reconsider. At times like these, sometimes we make tough decisions for the greater good."

"Haha, Corrin is right Chrom," Flavia said praising her words. "So what do you say?"

"... ...Very well," Chrom finally agreed. "Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed," said Robin.

"You know, Robin..." Flavia said. "For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud." She turned her gaze towards Corrin, "And you Corrin, you are a remarkable warrior," she winked. "We may have just met, but I like you already."

"You're a big help to us Corrin," Chrom smiled. "Hope you will still fight with us side by side."

Corrin nodded, "Yes, of course! My blade is yours."


	6. Chapter 5: Crossroads

**NOTE: Some of the lines are from FE: Awakening. Characters belong to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Crossroads**

Corrin felt a presence watching her. She held her Yato tight.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

She heard a chuckle, "Interesting… I suppose Robin isn't the only one special around here…" The person revealed herself as a dark mage, holding a tome.

"Oh… It's just you Tharja," Corrin said in relief. "For a minute there, I thought a Risen has attacked our camp. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just here to watch you…"

"W-watch me…? What for?"

Tharja sighed. "Well… since our last battle, you had me intrigued. And the way you used your power, I've never seen one like it. Not even in one of the manaketes."

"You mean Dragon Fang?"

"Y-yes… whatever you call it in your world." Tharja suddenly gave a dark smile that made Corrin slightly cringe, "Care to be my next subject on cursing?"

"Curses?" Corrin gulped. "Uh, no… I don't think… Oh well uh, look at the time, I have to go now. Bye!" And with that, she left Tharja alone.

"Hmph. She ran away… But not to worry… I will have you and Robin all to myself…"

* * *

Chrom and the others were wary as they marched on in Plegia. So many bad memories have happened during the war. He had hoped that whoever this new king of Plegia is better than Gangrel.

A woman clad in black clothing with white hair approached them, "Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

Chrom couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Aversa!"

Aversa sneered, "What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."

Meanwhile, Robin whispered to himself, "Aversa? What is she doing here?"

"So, this is Aversa…" Corrin said to herself. She could tell that she's the very definition of a femme fatale.

"Yeah… I don't trust her one bit," Robin whispered to Corrin. "She's bad news."

"You serve this new king?" Chrom asked. "This… Validar?"

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima…" Frederick said.

"Why yes of course he's Grimleal," Aversa said proudly. "We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but—," She heard footsteps approaching them, "Ah, here is my lord now."

Corrin saw a tall man clad in black walking towards them, "An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

Chrom looked at the man, trying to remember where he saw his appearance, "The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some..." Chrom then suddenly remembered where he saw this man, "Gods! It can't be."

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty," Validar said.

Chrom lowered his voice so only Robin can here, "Psst! Robin!"

"I know," Robin whispered back, "He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn..."

Validar turned to the tactician, "You must be Sir Robin."

"You know of me sire?"

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician!" Validar eyed on Robin, "And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

"And I've heard of a warrior from the Outrealms who recently joined your ranks," Validar said as he looked at Corrin that made her cringe, "Corrin, was it?"

Corrin couldn't believe how this man knew her as she has not introduced herself yet, or even telling them where she had come from. "H-how… did you know…?"

"I know all there is to know whoever steps foot in Plegia," Validar said calmly.

"But we killed him Robin!" Chrom whispered. "And how could he have known about Corrin?"

"I know but…" Even Robin couldn't find an answer, "The resemblance… It's uncanny… And I honestly have no idea how he would've known…"

"How could he possibly—"

Validar cleared his throat, "My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..."

"… My apologies King Validar," Chrom apologized. "We meant no disrespect."

"Chrom, what should we do?" Robin whispered.

"Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything…"

"Then let us get to it," Validar said.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports," Aversa said. "In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

"That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord," Frederick said but he still felt suspicious. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

Chrom nodded in agreement, "Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh so soon?" Aversa suddenly spoke. "But I have one more introduction to make."

Chrom raised a brow, "...Yes? And who would that be?"

"A hierophant," Validar said, "The highest of order in all Plegia"

A mysterious figure suddenly approached them. He was wearing a hood so they couldn't make out his facial features. However the clothes he was wearing was similar to Robin's.

"…"

"So you lead the people in worship?" Robin asked. "We were just discussing religion earlier…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

"He seems awfully… quiet…" Corrin said. "Uh… hello?"

"…"

"Hmmm…."

"...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..." The man in hood suddenly spoke, his gaze towards Robin.

"Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?"

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl," Federick spoke, "In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

"….. …. You are a long way from Ylisse, sir…" The man said. "But very well…"

The man took off his hood that shocked the Ylisseans.

"Is that better?" the man said.

"What?!" Robin said as he looked at the man with shock.

"By the gods!" Chrom said in shock.

Frederick was also taken aback, "What manner of sorcery—"

"H-how could this be…" Corrin said, eyeing at the man. "He looks just like… just like Robin…"

"My name is Robin," the man said. "Oh and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..."

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it..." Validar smiled as if he was enjoying the shock of the Ylisseans, "What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom said.

"Milord?"

"What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Robin—"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness," Aversa interrupted, "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

* * *

Corrin thought she had seen stranger things in her life back at home. As it turns out, here in Ylisse, the word strange took a whole new level. First, her first encounter with the Risen when she entered this world, and second, she saw a man who looked exactly like Robin. Frederick also told her about the fell dragon, Grima, whom the Plegians are worshipping, who tried to bring destruction unto this world thousands of years ago. She sighed, she stayed in the camp, looking towards the sky.

She thought about her siblings back home. She wondered how they were doing, and how they are faring without her presence. Elise must be crying with worry already, while Camilla would have sleepless nights just thinking about her whereabouts. In the Hoshido side, Sakura might have been worried sick, while Hinoka would do a frantic search for her throughout the world. Then, she thought about Ryoma, Takumi, and Leo. They would've already gathered their soldiers in a search for her. And then, there's Xander. _Oh Xander… I really miss you. I'm sorry to have left you like this…_

She thought about what she said after battling the Valmese. _At times like these, sometimes we make tough decisions…_ When she goes back home, will her siblings understand her decision? Would they punish her for doing such a reckless decision, all for the sake of her friends. She even made Jakob fraught with worry the day she made her decision.

Her hope has been dwindling little by little if she could ever find those three. She remembered what the merchant Anna said, about the portal which would lead to a different world, even different timelines. _Timelines…_ Could it be that those three belong to a different timeline? Did she make a mistake? Or did the portal itself, make her travel into this timeline. If so, why? What is this world trying to show her? These thoughts in Corrin's head made her ask even more, and made her doubt herself a little, but nevertheless, she still held on to hope.

"Lady Corrin!" Frederick shouted.

Corrin stood up. "Frederick? Has something happened?"

Frederick nodded, "Yes milady. Risen has attacked our camp."

"Risen?! How is that possible! I thought Chrom posted sentries around camp."

"They made a stealthy approach. It looks like someone is controlling them," he said.

Corrin thought of someone that might have fit that description. "Could it be Validar?"

"I'm not sure. I've already alerted milord about this. But we better be prepared for battle."

* * *

"No way…" Corrin said as she held her Yato, "They've completely surrounded the camp."

"Alright, everyone!" Chrom shouted. "Prepare to—"

Suddenly a flock of crows surrounded the group "Wh-what's that? A storm of...crows? Gods, it's upon us!"

"They're everywhere!" Corrin shouted as she tried shooing away the crows. "Shoo!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!"

"Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

The crows began to scatter, revealing a man in robes. He seemed to be a dark mage.

"My name is Henry," he said. "What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first!" Chrom said in urgency. "This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha!" He laughed, pleasing at his own jokes. "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We're all aware!" Chrom shouted.

'The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." He said as if he understands the birds, "Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"Hold on…" Corrin said. "You can speak bird?"

"That's aptly put my lady! Hahaha!"

"We know we're trapped damn it!" Chrom shouted, getting frustrated with Henry's jokes. "Gods… Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!"

"Ugh… This guy's really annoying," Robin said.

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself," Chrom threatened.

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

Chrom examined the man, "Those robes... A Plegian dark mage? ...Why would you help us?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing," he said. "Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!"

"Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses," he advised the Shepherds. "If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!"

Robin sighed, "Just shut up will ya…?"

* * *

"Chrom!" Corrin shouted as she was fighting a berserker Risen, "They just keep coming!"

"Gods!" Frederick launched a critical blow towards another Risen. "Is there no end to this?"

The battle seemed like it's been going forever. They were doing okay at first, but no matter what they did, more and more Risen just kept on appearing. The other Shepherds were already worn out, some of them injured. Lissa, Maribelle and the war monk Libra, tended to the wounded, but they could hardly keep up because more of them are getting injured, and Libra fought to protect the two healers.

"Chrom!" Cordelia shouted, "We can't keep up! There's too many of them!"

"If this keeps up," Chrom said, "We have to—"

Suddenly, a sniper Risen shot an arrow towards Chrom. "Look out!" Cordelia shouted, and she flew towards Chrom and instead, she took the hit of the sniper herself. Cordelia was unmounted forcefully from her pegasus and fell. "Too…. Weak… ugh…"

"Cordelia! No!" Chrom charged to the sniper in anger and killed it.

Chrom turned towards Robin, "Robin! Take Cordelia to safety!" he commanded.

"Right!" Robin carried Cordelia towards the clerics.

Meanwhile Corrin found herself surrounded by myrmidon and berserker Risen. She took at a stone from her pouch at her side, and with it, she transformed into a dragon. The Risen attacked her, but she managed to take them down one by one. However, because of the attacks, she was also injured.

"Corrin, you okay?" Nowi asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she said while still in dragon form.

"Great job Corrin," Robin shouted from afar. "Now you should—"

A berserker Risen suddenly lunged at Corrin from behind. "No! CORRIN LOOK OUT!" Robin shouted in urgency. But Corrin's reaction was already too late, so the berserker Risen hit her with its axe.

"AAUUGGHH!" Corrin screamed in pain and collapsed, reverting back into a human.

"NO!" Robin headed towards Corrin, however he was blocked from his path by two more Risen. "Get of my way!"

"You big bully!" Nowi shouted. She used her Dragonstone and turned herself into a dragon, and striken the berserker who hit Corrin. She then went and assisted Robin.

"Ugh…my…body…" Corrin groaned in pain. She tried to stand up, but the injuries she had made her weak. Libra tried going to her, but the Risen just blocked his path, preventing him to get to Corrin. Another berserker Risen went straight to Corrin, raising its axe, ready to kill her.

"Oh no!" Chrom shouted as he ran to reach her. "CORRIN!"

Lissa watched in horror, "CORRIN! NO!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" said a voice they heard from a distance, heading in their direction. They saw a man mounted on his horse clad in strange armor none of the Shepherds have seen before. The man had curly blonde hair, wearing a circlet, and is in full body armor. Black armor. He unsheathed his sword which released a dark, menacing aura, and slashed the Risen who tried to kill Corrin. Chrom looked in awe as he watched him fight. After he killed one of the Risen, he unmounted his horse and rushed to Corrin, kneeling down and cradled her head on to his lap.

"Corrin… Corrin! Please! Wake up!"

Corrin slightly opened her eyes, "Xander…" she smiled weakly, "You… you came…"

"Hush… you're hurt…" he said calmly.

"Corrin!" Chrom approached the two and knelt down to her side, "Are you okay?"

Corrin gave a nod, "Yes… Chrom. I'm… fine…"

"Big Brother!" Another came, and saw a blonde girl in pigtails wearing a black dress. This time, there were seven of them. Three were clad in black, while the four wore lighter colors.

"Xander, I knew you were in a rush," said the other man clad in black armor, holding a strange spell book Chrom has never seen before. "But you didn't have to leave us behind."

"Milady!" Jakob said in worry.

"Corrin! Oh gods, what happened…" asked the woman with violet hair, fraught with worry. "Who did this to you?!"

All of them approached Corrin. "Big Sister…" said the girl wearing a headband.

Xander stood up and turned his gaze towards Elise, "Elise, take care of Corrin," he commanded. "Sakura and Jakob, help the other injured."

"R-right!"

"Yes milord!"

Elise knelt down right next to Corrin, "Hang in there, Big Sister." Lissa rushed towards them, "Let me help."

"Alright," Ryoma said, unsheathing his sword, Raijinto, "time to rid of these monsters once and for all."

"U-um…" Chrom suddenly spoke. "T-thank you… for your aid."

Xander nodded, "It is I who should also be thankful, for taking care of Corrin while we were not around. You're the commander of this army?"

"Yes… I'm Chrom… Leader of the Shepherds."

"Well Chrom," Xander said, "Let us at least help you fend off these monsters."

Chrom smiled at the stranger, "Thank you."

"Anyone who dares harm my sister shall be punished," Camilla said.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Hinoka said, readying her naginata. "Now, who's ready to get a taste of Hinoka?!"

"It's time to show these freaks what we're made of!" Takumi said.

* * *

"It's over…" Chrom panted.

Corrin rushed to them, "You did it!"

"Hey… you okay?" Chrom asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It was thanks to Elise and Lissa's help I've recovered quickly."

"It was also thanks to all of you," Chrom faced towards the two royal families. "If you didn't come… we might have…"

Ryoma chuckled, "It's alright. And thanks for watching over Corrin."

Chrom sighed in relief, "Gods, I thought it might nev—"

Robin saw an assassin ready to take in Chrom. "Chrom! Look out!"

"Huh?! Ah!"

Suddenly, a woman ran towards them. "Father! No!" The woman was able to block the attack of the assassin and it ran away.

"Chrom! Are you alright?" Corrin said.

"Thank the gods you're safe," the woman said in relief. Chrom however, was slightly shocked of the woman's words. "You called me 'Father'."

"Did I? I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes"

And the two went away, leaving Robin and the others.

"What a strange woman…" Robin said.

Lissa nodded, "I couldn't agree more…"

"So…" Lissa turned to Corrin, "They are your family?"

Corrin nodded, "Yes… they are both from Hoshido and Nohr." Corrin introduced to them one by one to Lissa, Frederick and Robin. They have exchanged handshakes, and both Lissa and Robin introduced themselves either. Lissa introduced Chrom in his stead since he went with "Marth".

"So we're in Ylisse…" Ryoma said. "What were those things we fought earlier?"

"They are called Risen…" Robin explained to the royal family. He said the same things Frederick said to them.

"That's a disturbing thought," Takumi said. "Are they common here in Ylisse?"

"No."

Robin suddenly saw the woman crying and hugging Chrom at a distance. "What's going on over there?"

Robin went to Chrom and the woman, and Corrin and the others followed out of curiosity.

"I'm sorry—Chrom?"

"Hmm? Oh, Robin. What is it?"

"It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born."

"What? No! It's not like that!" Chrom said in retaliation.

"Then… what are you two doing?" Corrin asked.

Robin faced the woman, "We have to tell them Lucina."

"Lucina?" Robin said in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"This will come out as a shock, but, this is my daughter."

Corrin and Robin was surprised by what Chrom said. "Your daughter? I thought you said your daughter is back in the castle," Corrin said.

"I know you're in shock Corrin, but it is true," Chrom said.

Robin shook his head in disbelief, "No… Impossible."

"It's true… Take a closer look."

Robin and Corrin went up close to Lucina. As they looked closely, they saw a familiar mark on her left eye. It was the same mark as the one on Chrom's right arm. "She has the Brand!" Corrin said.

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom said.

"Uh, sorry?" Leo suddenly spoke. "But what is this about a brand? And about her being his daughter?"

"Oh sorry…" Corrin forgot that they didn't know what they meant. "It's called the Brand of the Exalt," she said.

Leo tilted his head in confusion, "Brand of the Exalt?"

"You seem to know more about this Sister," Ryoma said.

"What's an Exalt?" Elise asked.

"Uh, look, I'll explain later," Corrin said.

"The House Ylisse bloodline carry this Brand," Lucina said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Lucina. And I am here from a different time. From a time that is yet to be."

"The future?" Robin asked.

Lucina nodded, "Yes, more than ten years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..."

"But why?! What happens to us in the future?!" Robin asked.

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..." Lucina said, remembering the future where she came from.

"Chrom? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!"

"….Yes," Lucina said with dread in her voice.

"Oh god…" Corrin said, it was hard to grasp of what Lucina said about the future. "That's… just so… terrible…"

Robin shook his head in disbelief, "...I...I don't know what to say."

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago," Chrom said.

Even the royal family was silenced in shock about what Lucina said. Does this mean that this is this world's future?

"Your blade and mine are one, Father," Lucina said. "It was... It was all I had left of you."

"There is only one Falchion, Robin. I believe her."

"Yeah, and so do I!" Lissa said. "Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it..."

"And not to mention Corrin and her family were able to cross worlds too," Robin added.

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa. Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but...we became separated."

"Don't worry, Lucina. If they're out there, we'll find 'em!" Lissa said.

"So there are two Lucina's now?" Takumi suddenly spoke.

"Yes… I'm afraid so…" Chrom said.

"Well, after hearing Lucina's story," Corrin said, "All the more reason we should help you."

"Corrin," Xander suddenly spoke, "Are you sure about this?"

"I admit at first, all I ever cared about was to find my friends and find my way home. But now, this world is heading towards destruction, and whatever world it may be, I have to help," she said with determination.

"Oh boy," Leo said, "Once Sister makes up her mind, she won't change it."

Takumi chuckled, "I agree."

"Then that settles it then," Ryoma said.

Xander nodded, "Yes. We're going to help you in any way we can."

Chrom smiled, "How could I ever thank you…"

"You have my gratitude," Lucina said.

And thus, the Shepherds, and the royal family made an allegiance thanks to Corrin.


	7. Chapter 6: To Valm

**I never knew Fates and Awakening would have so many followers OvO Thank you for supporting this story.**

 **Also, starting this chapter, the other chapters will be a bit different since Lucina's arrival in the previous chapter. So expect to be a little jumbled xD**

 **And also bare with me for the slow update. I have University studies to attend to also.**

 **Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo. I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: To Valm**

Azura just simply sighed.

Few days have passed since the royal families left this world. She was left to take care of Castle Krakenburg along with the other retainers. She could sometimes hear Peri cry of how much she misses her Lord Xander. She reassured her that they'll be back soon, but she would still sometimes throw a fit. She sighed again. The people hadn't noticed yet, but she hoped that they'd be back soon.

She recalled the day they left. She walked along the castle, getting ready to celebrate the new found era of peace, but instead, she saw them ready their weapons and armor, as if they are headed towards battle.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Azura…" Xander looked at her. "Sorry but, we have to leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

Jakob explained the situation to Azura. Azura just gasped in shock.

"Corrin is… not in this world anymore…?"

Jakob nodded. "Yes milady. I'm afraid we'll have to go and find her."

"But… what about the castle?"

Xander sighed. He, along with Ryoma, aren't supposed to stray away from the throne for too long since they are both kings. But they had no choice, and he felt that it was his responsibility to look for her, and he knew even Ryoma felt that way. Even Valla needs their ruler back, and as kings, and as her elder brothers, it's their duty.

"I know this is sudden Azura, but I want you to watch over the castle while we're gone," he said. "The other retainers will watch over the castle also."

Azura nodded. "Okay. Safe travels then. And I hope you will find Corrin."

"Thank you Azura," Xander said. "And I'm truly sorry about this. You came all the way here and—"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just help you by watching over the castle."

After that, she watched as the Nohr nobles left.

* * *

Corrin already lost track of time since her first visit in Ylisse. Just a few days ago, her siblings from Nohr and Hoshido rescued her and the Shepherds from the hoard of Risen. Then after that, they met Chrom's daughter from the future, Princess Lucina.

After that day, the Shepherds gladly welcomed the royal family as thanks for their timed rescue. Elise was excited on meeting new people and making new friends in the army. Leo would sometimes go read a book about Ylisse and its culture and history along with Miriel and Robin. Takumi would still hunt and practice his archery skills, but Virion would sometimes bug him with his blabbering nonstop. Jakob and Frederick would gaze at each other and would sometimes argue who is the best servant from their masters which made Corrin and Chrom a little awkward. Sakura was very shy on getting to know with others at first, and had a hard time talking to them, but later on, she eventually began warming up to others, especially Olivia, since they both share their shyness. Camilla would chat with the other Pegasus Knights along with Hinoka, while Xander and Ryoma would go spar and train like back home, but there are times Chrom, Lucina, Sully and Lon'qu would join in.

Corrin also received a troubling revelation from Robin that he revealed to be Validar's son. She was shocked by this truth, but her trust with Robin never wavered.

"You're still the Robin we know, right?" Corrin smiled. "His son or no, we still know that, you're you since the day I met you."

Robin smiled at Corrin's reassurance, "Thank you Corrin."

On the days ahead however, the road will be even tougher for the Shepherds. They would still have to worry about a second war with Valm that would try and conquer Ylisse, and also finding Lucina's other companions from the future. They'd also help alter the events that would lead to Grima's resurrection, which it would not be easy since fate has a way to bring back its course.

* * *

"Sumia, Lon'qu!" Robin shouted and gained the Pegasus Knight and the Myrmidon's attention. "Take care of the ship in front. Panne, Lucina, Leo, and Takumi, go with them!"

They all nodded and went to the assigned ship.

"Corrin! Take care of the ship that is on your left!" Robin commanded. "Chrom and I will handle the general! Hinoka, Camilla, and Gaius, come with us and take care of the other soldiers as we approach the general."

"Aye!" Hinoka said.

Corrin nodded. "Okay!" She turned her gaze towards Xander, Ryoma and Jakob, "Come with me!" She turned her gaze towards the healers, "Elise, Lissa and Sakura, fall back but be ready to heal the wounded!"

The clerics nodded and readied their staves.

The battle between the Sheperds and the Valmese was tough, but thanks to their teamwork, the Valmese had no chance against them. Meanwhile, Robin and Chrom were facing off with the Valmese general, Ignatius.

"Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!"

"We'll see about that," Chrom said, readying his Falchion. Robin casted Arcthunder, and the general grunted in pain. Ignatius lunged his spear towards the tactician, but luckily Chrom parried with his Falchion. Robin casted the second time, making the Valmese general fall back. Chrom saw an opening and striked the general towards his death.

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place... You...have...lost!" Ignatius said in his last breath.

"Their general has fallen!" Chrom shouted. "I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!"

"Gods and thunder!" the soldier said, "any second now."

Chrom looked intently at the distance and calculated the speed of the ship to make it hit the other vessels at the right time. "Steady... Steaaaady..."

"We're right on top of them!"

"NOW! JUUUMP!"

Everything happened too fast. When they turned, they watched as the ships went ablaze.

"The sea is on fire!" Lissa said.

"It worked! It worked!" Frederick said.

"Robin, you're a genius!" Corrin said as she held Robin's shoulder.

"That was some plan Robin!" Hinoka said. "I can't believe they never saw it coming."

"A brilliant plan indeed," Ryoma said as he looked at the firing sea, "but we still have other matters to attend to."

Chrom nodded, "Ryoma is right. We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor."

"Aye, boy!" Basilio said. "I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides."

Chrom nodded, "Full speed to Valm!

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. I'll just take it as a breather from the previous one since the last one was long. xD**


	8. Chapter 7: Owain

**Chapter 7: Owain**

"It's so peaceful here," Corrin said as they walked.

"I couldn't agree more," Takumi said, "The sun is bright, the air is fresh, and there doesn't seem to be any kind of trouble."

"Hopefully it stays that way," Lissa said. "We've been circling around this area, my feet are getting tired."

"Oh, come on now Lissa," Corrin said as she held her shoulder, "This is a good exercise for your legs."

"But Corriiiin," Lissa complained, "I think I've had enough exercise for today."

Takumi chuckled, "Well Lissa, if you want to prove to Chrom what you can do, at least try and get used to the walking. And camping too."

Lissa gave a pouting face towards Takumi, "Hey, I can handle camping too Takumi. It's just the bugs… and the twigs on my hair… and…"

"Hmm… I've been thinking," Leo suddenly spoke. "Did you ever had any plans of having children in the future Lissa?"

"Hmm… now that I think about it…" Lissa turned towards Lucina, "Say Lucina? I'm still around in your future, right?"

"Well... You're warm and kind, for starters," Lucina explained. "Even amid the darkness and desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for all those around you."

"Oh geez! I'd better get cracking if I want to live up to that. Oh! Do I have any children?"

Lucina nodded, "You had a son named Owain."

Lissa giggled at the thought of having a son, "Aw cute! What's he like?"

"He's... Well, he's quite colorful."

Lissa tilted her head, "Hmm... I'm not sure I want to know what that means. Oh wait! One more thing! Does he have..."

"Yes?"

Lissa shook her head, "No... Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I promised to help Chrom with something. ...Bye!"

"Lissa?"

They saw her run away, rushing towards Chrom. "What was that all about? It's as if she was hiding something…" Leo said, staring in the direction of Lissa.

"I have no idea…" Lucina said.

Suddenly, Leo stopped at his tracks. "Leo?" Lucina looked, noticing Leo's stern face. "What's wrong?"

"I hear something… sounds like screaming…"

"Screaming?" Takumi closed his eyes and concentrated of the things he can hear. By then, he also heard a villager screaming. The scream sounded like it came from a woman. "I can hear it too. It's not far from here."

"This isn't good," Leo said. "We better tell Chrom and the others!"

* * *

"This is it boss! That treasure's here; I'm sure of it!" One of the Ruffian's said.

"All right, woman," spoke the Ruffian leader. "Speak! Where'd you put it?"

The woman shook her head in fright, "I've never heard of no treasure here! Honest I haven't!"

"Oh? Then I guess we're done here. She's useless, boys. Kill her."

"Aye, boss!"

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair stepped into the scene, "Halt, fiends!"

The ruffians turned their attention towards the man, "The devil are you?!"

"One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers... for justice! Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand!"

The ruffians just looked at him baffled by the man's strange introduction. "This guy's got rocks in his head... All right then boy. Guess you're the first to— However the man was too quick and was able to hit one of the ruffians. "Gragh!"

"I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied!"

"Oh thank the stars! You saved my life!" the woman said.

Chrom eyed at the man carefully. "Wait. That stance..."

Corrin gasped. "Leo! Isn't that—"

Leo didn't even have to think twice of who the man was. There was no way he'd forget his own retainer. "Odin…"

"He's here!" Corrin said. "We found him!"

"Yeah but he looks… different…"

"Rrgh… Who ARE you?!" The leader ruffian asked.

"I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope for a dying world... I am Owain! Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition! RADIANT...DAAAAAAWN!"

"Huh?" Corrin looked confused. "Did he just say, Owain? Sorry, I-I didn't quite get all of that."

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Leo said. "But we better try and make sure of something first."

The man named Owain struggled with his arm,"... Blast you, sword hand! Now's no time for games! You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember—justice always prevails!"

"….."

"Wow, that guy's really weird." Lissa said, until she remembered Lucina mentioning about her future son "...Wait a second."

"Gahar har har!" the ruffian leader laughed. "I KNEW there were rocks in your head! Look lively, boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines, and make for the hills!"

"Not today, ne'er-do-wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!"

Chrom could hardly comprehend of what was happening in front of him, "...I am so lost right now. What is he even talking about? ...Never mind. Let's just kill the bandits, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

"Yeah… and probably wonder why that fool suddenly left," Leo said.

* * *

"Hey you." Leo called out to Owain.

"Ah!"

"Sorry to startle you like that—"

"By the gods! I've never seen such a man like yourself! Are you from the future too?! Though I've never seen you in the halidom before…even in the future… Who are you dark one?! Are you Plegian?! Speak, now!"

Leo sighed, "I don't have time for games Odin. Don't tell me you don't recognize me."

Owain looked at him baffled and confused, "What are you talking about? How could I recognize you when I don't even know your name!"

Corrin raised a brow, "What? Odin, don't you know who we are?"

"Fair maiden, I never recalled seeing you or even meeting you before," Owain said in a dramatic tone. "And, my name is not Odin. It's Owain. Though Odin sounds cool though. Maybe I should try having a second name."

Leo and Corrin looked at each other wide eyed. So the truth has been spoken. The man named Odin that they met in Nohr was a fake, mask to cover his true identity, and his past.

"Are you… by any chance, from the future?" Leo asked.

Owain nodded. "That's right! I traveled back in time along with Lucina to prevent a disastrous future that this world will soon be heading."

Leo furrowed his brows, "I see…it all makes sense now…"

"You're one of the warriors here are you not?" Owain said eyeing the two strangers. "I have but one request. If you find the sword Mystletainn, please permit me to wield it!"

"Yeah we heard you shouting about it before," Leo said. "What kind of blade is it?"

"A legendary one! Imbued with the very power of the gods, if the tales are to be believed. I would use its might to defend my sacred queen and mother!"

"Mother?" Leo suddenly remembered Lucina and Lissa's words." _Do I have any children?"_

" _You had a son named Owain."_

"You're Lissa's son?"

Owain nodded. "That's right! Now if you find my blade, just give me a call! Now, off to battle!" Then Owain started joining the others in the fray.

"Well Lissa sure has… a devoted son…" Corrin said as she stared at Owain.

* * *

After the battle, Owain suddenly disappeared. Lissa looked around to find any signs of her son. "here did he get off to? Lucina said she saw him go this way. ... Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either..."

Suddenly, one of the ruffians rushed towards Lissa. "Lissa!" Leo shouted as he tried to intervene. "Look out!"

"Aaah!"

"Keh heh! Let's have all your coin girly! Unless you wanna lose that pretty head."

Lissa raised her staff, hoping the ruffian would go away. "Stay away!"

Leo ran and went in front of her. As he was about to cast a spell, Owain suddenly appeared in the background and lunged at the ruffian. "No one hurts the mother of Owain! SACRED...STOOOOONES!"

"Guhaaargh!"

After the ruffian was defeated, Owain rushed to Lissa. "Mother, are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine… And thank you Leo."

Owain turned his gaze towards Leo, "Thanks friend. For protecting my mother."

"Uh… yeah, sure…"

Lissa then noticed Owain's torn sleeve, "Holy crow! Your arm!"

"This? Hah! It's nothing but a torn sleeve."

Lissa shook her head, "...No, I mean, HOLY CROW! LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!"

Leo looked at what Lissa was saying. To his surprise, he saw a mark on his arm. The same mark Chrom bears on his right arm, and on Lucina's left eye, the Brand of the Exalt.

"So it's true…" Leo muttered to himself. He looked at Owain with slight shock after coming across a revelation of his trusted retainer. "You're… a royal…"

"Oh right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before. It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"

"Th-then you know? That I don't..."

"That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as much. You said it always weighed on you... You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!" Owain said, remembering the time when his mother in the future was still alive.

"I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing..."

"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone that your Brand never surfaced." Owain gave a warm smile to his mother, "We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

Lissa smiled that she was almost brought to tears. "Thank you. Just... *sniff* Thank you, Owain."

Owain gave a cheeky smile. "You're welcome!"

"Heh…" Lissa wiped her tears.

Owain turned his gaze towards Leo, "And once again, thank you for helping me find my sword, and protect my mother. If what you say earlier was true, then I guess I shouldn't have any other reasons to doubt you."

"Odin…"

"Haha… There you go with that name again." He shrugged, "Well whatever. You'll get used to calling my real name in time."

"And as scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true." Owain said in a dramatic tone. "Come, Mother and my new friends! "We shall fight together! Uh-oh... Argh... Too much...passion! Sword hand...getting hungry...again!"

Corrin and Leo sighed. "There he goes again…"

"You know, maybe you should have that looked at," Lissa said.


	9. Chapter 8: Inigo

**I apologize for the late update. School stuff. And have to admit, I was torn to whether continue to the main story or paralogue. xD As I said last time, the chapters will be a little jumbled now for the main story and paralogues(for the children). Welp, hope you enjoy :D**

 **Characters and story of Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Inigo**

Leo still couldn't fathom the revelation of his own retainer Odin. He knew that, during his service in the war and as his own subordinate, he was regarded as a strange, weird young man since he constantly kept thinking of names of his spells and moves. When he was new to the man, he had assigned him very hard missions in the hopes that Odin would hate him and leave, since he doesn't like taking in strangers as his own retainer. But overtime, he warmed up to him, and eventually became his trusted companion and friend. He thought he already knew much of him.

As it turns out, he knew almost nothing about him.

He looked at Odin, or should he call him, Owain as he was happily talking to his mother Lissa as they walked through a mountain. He heard about him about his stories when they were in the future, from before and during Grima's advent. His stories made Leo wonder just what kind of horrible and cruel fate they have endured in their lives, before they went back in time.

As they walked to a mountain heading towards the bandits' camp, Corrin noticed Leo's somber look. She realized he was listening to his former retainer. She was also in shock about the revelation, but despite the truth about him, he was the same weird, loudmouthed, hothead they knew. Except maybe they should practice calling his real name.

Her legs and feet were beginning to feel wobbly as they walked through the steep mountain. She saw Olivia flailing around like she's dancing, and she was amazed of how she moved, she wasn't even exhausted. Corrin turned and saw Robin, who also appeared tired of walking the mountain. "Why do mountains…have to…be so steep?" He huffed. He stopped at his tracks and turned his gaze to Corrin who was also panting in exhaustion.

"My legs…feel like pudding…" Corrin huffed. "I can't believe Chrom's endurance…"

"Haha…That's exactly what I was thinking," said Robin.

Xander stopped in his footsteps, "What's wrong little princess? Giving up already?"

"Aw, you poor dear," Camilla said to the tired Corrin. "Why don't you take a ride on Marzia?"

Though it felt it was a good idea for Corrin, she declined and shook her head. "It's alright Camilla. I want to, but no." She turned to Xander. "And I am NOT giving up. I'm just…catching my breath."

"Want me to carry you milady?" Jakob asked.

"N-no Jakob."

She saw Olivia handing over a bottle of water to Robin, then to Corrin. "Here. Have some water." Corrin didn't hesitate and drank water wholeheartedly, and later felt that her energy had returned. "Thanks Olivia. You're a lifesaver."

"Oh, hardly," Olivia said shyly. "I just flail around and pretend to dance, mostly. Anyway, I've started looking for new ways to be useful."

"Oh? What kind of ways?" asked Xander.

"Well, I-I have been practicing my skills with t-the sword," Olivia said nervously as she averted her gaze to him, then on the ground. She couldn't help but feel shy around Xander, since he looks like he's hard to talk to, and also looked intimidating. "B-but I still feel a little sloppy. And I still danced around in the end…"

Xander smiled at the shy dancer. She and Princess Sakura reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was so shy, even eye contact was overwhelming. "Your dance is spectacular. It's okay to try new things, but you have always been a real help. Your dance never fails to help."

"Oh no…I dance like a ham someone rolled down the stairs," said Olivia. "Just thinking of people watching me makes me cringe..."

Chrom turned and faced the small group. "Everyone, we're near the bandit's camp. They've ravaged surrounding towns with impunity for too long. It ends today."

Robin nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Not today rogue!"

A young man with greyish hair and blue armor slashed the brigand with smoothness to show off to the crying woman he protected. The brigand screamed in pain, lying on the ground defeated. He turned to the lady and gave a flirtatious smile. "All safe now, buttercup."

The woman looked, her tears dried up. "I-Inigo?!"

The young man Inigo winked and smiled. "The crying part is over, love. Now give us a smile. And perhaps a wink if a fellow can be greedy?"

"Inigo you stupid fool!" the maiden said in fear, "That bandit you slew has—"

"Dozens of friends who will be terribly cross with me? Aye. Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea," he said with assurance and confidence in his voice.

"You mustn't! They'll kill you!"

"Ho ho! Don't be silly. I'd never let anyone ruin this perfect face. Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace?"

"Of course, but…" concern was in the maiden's voice.

"Then let us have no more frowns! A smile like yours is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons! I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then we can discuss my... reward. Ho ho!"

Meanwhile, the Shepherds have already made their way to the bandits hideout. "Their hold is just ahead. It should be..." He stopped when he saw the young man in blue armor, his sword at ready. "Wait, what's that? Gods, that man is fighting them alone. Come, let's lend him a hand!"

Xander on the other hand, without a doubt, recognized who the young man was. He will never forget the young man who served him, and also became his cherished friend. "Laslow!"

Corrin just looked at her big brother, her gut telling her that he would also be like Odin, or Owain. Later on they would eventually find out.

* * *

Xander went to the young man in blue armor. "Laslow! There you—"

"GYAARRRGH!"

"A-are you alright?"

Inigo let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry…you just surprised me. I thought you were the enemy… You aren't, right…?"

Xander noticed small wounds around the man's body, and looked at him with a stern expression. "Reckless as always I see? You should be a lot careful from now on."

"Haha! These small wounds? It'll take more than that to tear someone this charming! So uh, who are you?" the man asked. "You seem to know me."

Xander raised a brow, "Laslow? Don't you know who I am?"

He just stared at the stranger with a baffled look on his face. "I-I'm sorry? Have we met?"

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered Leo explaining to him about Odin, about the revelation he found out from his former retainer. He had hoped that maybe it would be different for Laslow, but as it turns out, he was wrong. "Did you lose your memory? I am Xander, a former Prince, now King of Nohr. You were my retainer Laslow. We fought side by side during the war did we not? You, me and Peri. You are also my cherished friend." He looked at him intently, hoping that maybe a faint memory would resurface.

The man just shook his head. "Uh…no. Sorry but, I don't recall ever meeting you before. And, I have never heard of Nohr before. "

"What?!"

"I think you've got the wrong man. Maybe you're confused… I know! I'll explain who I really am. My name is Inigo. I come from a future where the fell dragon, Grima was resurrected," the young man explained. "All hope in the future where I come from is lost. So we had to go back in time, and do our best to avoid that kind of future. If we don't, then the world will come to an end."

Xander went in silence of the revelation of his own retainer. Just like Odin, he came from a doomed future where so many have perished. He remembered when he just appeared out of nowhere, and his father ordered him to become his servant. When he dueled with him as a test, he nearly overwhelmed him in their duel. He saw that his techniques were nearly flawless. He wondered just who or how he became that strong, since he never knew where he came from. He thought he was just all smiles and a complete womanizer, and knew much about him. As it turns out, there were so many things he never knew about him, especially about his past. "Laslow… I never…"

"Uh…are you okay good sir?" the young man tilted his head. "And again, my name is Inigo, not Laslow."

"Inigo?"

Inigo smiled. "That's right! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to finish off these bandits to impress a simple village girl. Maybe I'll even get a kiss!" And with that, he ran to battle. _He's still a womanizer though. He hasn't changed,_ Xander thought.

* * *

They have won the battle against the bandits. Xander was impressed of how his former retainer fought valiantly. Even before he met him, he was strong, just as strong as the man he took in as his retainer when he suddenly appeared in the Kingdom of Nohr. He saw Laslow, or Inigo if he were to call his true name from now on, talking to Olivia. He went and approached them, thinking he was flirting with the shy dancer.

"I hope you're not flirting with Olivia," he said sternly.

"Huh? Oh no, why must I even do that? How can I even flirt with my own mother?"

Xander was surprised to hear the word 'mother'. "Olivia…is your mother?"

Inigo nodded. "Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer you see. So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh..." He averted his gaze towards the dancer, "But now I've finally found you Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it!"

"Oh! You dance?"

He made a small laugh, "Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies."

Xander sighed. Well, at least now he knew where his skills at dancing have come from.

"Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wounderful." Olivia gave a warm smile, "I'd... love to watch you dance sometime."

Inigo gawked and blushed furiously at Olivia's statement. "N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance."

Olivia in turn, also started blushing. "What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly!"

"I'm shyer than you are, Mother!"

"You are not!"

"…."

"…."

The two averted their gaze at each other, then looked away again, feeling embarrassed towards each other. Xander was already getting awkward around the two, suddenly keeping themselves quiet. He simply sighed. "Quit it you two. Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed…"

* * *

Since the battle has ended, the Shepherds readied their equipment and started leaving. Meanwhile, Inigo was heading towards the opposite direction of the Shepherds.

"At last, teatime has arrived!"

"We're leaving, Inigo," said Chrom.

"What, right now? B-but... teatime!"

"War is hell, Inigo. Now come with us or be left behind."

Inigo slouched, feeling disheartened at missing his teatime. "Fine, fine! I'm coming. ...I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead." He then saw Xander started walking away along with the others. Inigo ran towards him, hoping to catch along with him.

"Hey…" Inigo said, making Xander turn to him. Inigo felt a little uneasy, since the way he looked at him felt so overwhelming. "I-I just want to say thank you…"

"Hmm?"

"W-well during the battle… I noticed that you've been at my side, helping me fight," Inigo said as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't have been able to pull those if it weren't for you… so, uh, thanks for that."

Xander gently smiled. "I hardly did anything. You've mostly did everything in your part. I was very impressed."

Inigo began blushing again. "Say, you said I served you right? That I became…your retainer?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then I am a very fortunate man. When all of this is over, I will never forget to thank you for what you have done."

"And I am very fortunate that I have you as my retainer. I thank you for that Las—" he paused, recalling again his real name. "I mean… Inigo."


	10. Chapter 9: A Shared Power

**NOTE: Fire Emblem characters and dialogues belong to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Shared Power**

Time has gone by in Ylisse. As days went ahead, they kept on finding the future children from different parts of the continent. After meeting Owain and Inigo, they soon found Tharja's daughter Noire after being kidnapped by bandits, soon after that, they found Sumia's daughter, Cynthia who, just like her mother, is also a Pegasus Knight. The weird thing was, Cynthia was fooled by a brigand who she thought was Prince Chrom, so she fought against the group. After realizing the truth and almost got herself killed by one of the brigands, Ryoma came to the rescue after nearly getting killed by a Fighter brigand, and since then, she began idolizing Ryoma as her hero.

"Oh wow that armor looks so COOL!" Cynthia chirped on the grunting Hoshidan king. "And wow that sword! You really are a hero!"

"I appreciate the compliment little one. But trust me, I'm no hero."

"Whaaat? But you sure look like one!" Cynthia retorted. "Hey, can you tell me how to make a dashing entrance like that? Please?"

"But, didn't I just say I'm no—"

"Oh come on! Don't be shy! Now c'mon please, please please?"

Ryoma grunted. The young Pegasus Knight wouldn't stop asking him; despite saying to her again and again that he is no hero. "Looks like you've got yourself a fan Big Brother," Corrin giggled. The Hoshidan king just shot her a look, while Sumia kept on apologizing to him.

Days after that, they also found another tactician just like Robin. They soon found out that she was Robin's daughter, Morgan. However, she lost her memories of her past, but she still remembered her father. Even Robin himself was surprised that he would have his own daughter in the future.

There were still many more of the children that are missing. In fact, they still haven't found Camilla's own retainer, Selena. They warned her that, if they ever meet, she best be prepared for what she's going to discover about her retainer. She might even find out her true name, which of course, is still unknown to the group.

* * *

After shortly arriving in Valm Harbor, Chrom and co immediately rushed to battle as they saw a woman being cornered by the Valmese. The way the woman looked reminded the Hoshidan nobles as one of their samurai. Under Chrom's command and Robin's guidance, they managed to secure the homes of the port, fend off the Valmese, and save the woman swordmaster.

"Mercy, friends!" said the woman. "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?" asked Chrom.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters..."

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot," Say'ri explained. "We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" the female khan Flavia asked.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man," Say'ri grimaced at the thought. "The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

The female khan raised a brow, "I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?"

Say'ri nodded, "Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Your brother?" Corrin asked. "Your brother works for the Conqueror? Why?"

Say'ri looked down with sadness. "Would that I knew, good lady. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more!" Say'ri's eyes filled with anger. "If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa said in worry.

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!"

Frederick eyed on the Ylissean prince, "Milord?"

Chrom sighed. "This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win." He thought for a minute, thinking that this may be one of those chances that will change the future. "I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea..."

Corrin reminded this whole situation back in her homeland. Back when there was an all-out war between Nohr and Hoshido, and also Garon's quest for power. He nearly conquered Hoshido, and later on drove him into destroying the two kingdoms. Of course, they knew later on that he was a lifeless puppet of Anankos, and that the real Garon died long ago. And then, there was the resistance in Cheve, led by Scarlet. Perhaps if Scarlet and Say'ri would have met, they'd probably understand each other.

What struck her is the thought about Say'ri bringing down her own brother. Even she couldn't understand why he would join the Conqueror's cause, and knew it felt like an utter betrayal, bad it's still a sad thought. She remembered fighting her own siblings before she gained their trust to fight for a greater cause. It was heart wrenching, but hey, this is war, and it tore people apart. She hoped to never fight her siblings that way again.

"Corrin?" Robin held her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "Are you okay? You look dazed."

"Oh no… it's…" she sighed. Her crimson eyes met on the blade princess. "A-are you sure about this? Fighting your own brother?"

The rest of her siblings looked at Corrin. They knew that she had experienced the same thing, about fighting her own beloved siblings. They felt guilty for turning on poor Corrin who was only trying to reason with them, and convinced them to fight alongside her; they even branded her a traitor. But because of Corrin's kind and forgiving heart that they eventually worked together and all was well in the end. But deep down, there was still guilt, especially for the two eldest of the siblings who branded her a traitor and fought her. "Little princess…" Xander said softly.

"I mean….he's your family….can you at least try and reason out with him?"

"Aye… I cannot reason with him anymore…" Say'ri said in a stern voice. "Our parents died, that dastard of a conqueror raided my kingdom, and yet, my brother did nothing and instead, betrayed me and sided with the man who was responsible for everything! That is why….I HAVE to do what it takes…for my people…."

Corrin sighed. "Well, if that is the path you choose… well I understand. We'll still help you either way."

"I'm glad you understand," Say'ri said in a calm demeanor. "Your name is Corrin was it? I've heard of a warrior from another realm who wishes to fight alongside the prince of the halidom." She eyed at her intently. "I can see it in your eyes….you've been through the same struggle….just like this one. If we just had more time, I'd like to talk more about this to you."

 _Wow, she's quite sharp,_ Robin thought.

"Anyway, we must make haste," Say'ri said. "We've got no time to lose."

* * *

"Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga," Say'ri explained as they walked. "More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..."

"The Resistance could unite around her," said Robin. "Where is the Voice being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there."

Chrom nodded, "Then we have our plan. Let's get to it!"

"Woooow!" Elise said in awe. "This tree is HUGE!"

Everyone was in awe when they saw the Mila Tree. The royal family thought that it would look like an ordinary tree, so they were somewhat confused when they said that the divine dragon's Voice is being held in a shrine from a tree. Now, in front of them, they see, a big, beautiful, magnificent tree.

"Whoaaa… I don't think I've ever felt so small..." Lissa said in amazement.

"I can't even see the top…" Takumi said as he saw the thick leaves of the divine tree.

"So the divine dragon's Voice is up there?" Leo asked.

Say'ri nodded. "Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say."

"Then we'll just have to break through," Chrom said. "Come!"

* * *

"Just who the hell is he?" Elise voiced out, looking at the man with the thick moustache. "He sure has a weird moustache."

"Aye, you've got some nerve calling my moustache weird!" the general shouted. "I am Cervantes! Emperor Walhart's general! And yes, they are impressive though aren't they?" Cervantes said proudly. "My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, missy—science!"

Sakura grimaced at the man's words. "Did he just say he didn't shave since his first battle? That's just…gross…"

"You're going to pay for calling my moustache gross! You've insulted enough!" the general said in anger. "Men, ready yourselves for battle! Kill those Ylissean dogs and show them their place!"

* * *

"More reinforcements!" Robin said as he saw Valmese Falcon Knights heading their way. "Takumi!" he called the hoshidan archer, "Take care of the Falcon Knights! Virion and Noire, follow Takumi's lead!"

The three archer's nodded and bowstrings were pulled taut.

"Frederick, Stahl, take care of those Bow Knights. Make sure they don't endanger our flyers! Sully, Kellam and Xander, work together and lead the mages to beat those Fighters and Warriors." Robin commanded, his tactician mind at work. Even Corrin helped out in devising strategy; she did command an army before. "Cordelia! Lead the other Pegasus Knights to deal with those Mercenaries! Cherche and Camilla," Corrin saw Valmese reinforcements that looked like they belong to the Hero class. "Go and beat them! Ryoma, lead the other swordsman to assist the wyvern riders!"

All of them listened to Robin and Corrin's command. Robin turned to the healers, "Libra and Jakob, do your best to ward off the enemies so they wouldn't hurt our clerics!"

All of them moved in swift harmony as they defeat their enemies thanks to Robin and Corrin's guidance. They were all very impressed of how they devised strategies together, and how they worked together. Even Robin himself was impressed of the Vallan Queen. How he wished she could stay and worked with more strategies with her together. To him, having the two of them together would be unstoppable. Think of all the new strategies he could come up with her.

The tactician shook his head. _What am I thinking,_ he thought to himself. He knew he couldn't do that. She had a home to return to, and he knew that she likes someone else.

"Robin?" Corrin gazed at the tactician. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… Let's finish this already so we could move on."

Afterwards, they eventually engaged General Cervantes. Chrom and Cervantes dueled, sword against axe, but Falchion wasn't enough to penetrate the general's thick armor, so it had to be done by magic and luckily, Camilla was there nearby.

"Want me to burn your precious moustache?" Camilla said in a sadistic way, holding her tome that contained fire magic.

"Just try it lass! I'll kill you and make you beg for mercy!"

"My, my…." Camilla giggled, and Corrin knew he was in for trouble. She knew Camilla was ruthless towards her enemies. Cervantes threw his tomahawk toward the Malig Knight, but she was able to evade it, and used her fire magic towards the general and nearly burning his moustache.

"Thanks friend…" Chrom said to the female Malig Knight.

Camilla giggled. "Happy to help."

"Ayyyy…. My moustache!" Cervantes cried. "Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible moustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool... Everyone retreat!"

They watched as every one of the Valmese ran from the Mila Tree. "Aww… that was it?" Camilla said. "I was hoping for a little more anticipation."

"Hehe….you're always ruthless aren't you Camilla…" Corrin said.

* * *

"Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse," Say'ri said.

"Say'ri, do you know the way up to the shrine?" asked Chrom.

The female swordmaster nodded. "Aye, sir. Follow me—and let us be quick about it!"

Say'ri led them to a staircase from a trunk inside. Since the tree is so big, they would expect that there would be many staircases.

"Ugh... How many stairs are there in a case of stairs?" Lissa huffed as they ascended. "Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!"

"The Voice truly lives all the way up here?" asked Lucina.

"Lady Tiki!" Say'ri called. "Are you here?"

They saw a woman with green hair, wearing a red dress, awaken from her slumber. Corrin saw that her ears are pointed, so she immediately knew she was a dragon. She yawned as she rose to see the group.

"Ah, my lady... I'm so relieved to see you're all right," Say'ri said.

"So you are Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked the Voice. "She who speaks for the divine dragon?"

The moment Tiki laid eyes on Lucina, she gasped, her eyes widened. "Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?!"

The Ylissean princess looked at her baffled, "My name is Lucina, milady," she corrected. "Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

Tiki sighed. "Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep..."

Lucina looked at her sadly. It looks like Lady Tiki seemed to have a deep connection with the Hero-King long ago. "You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" Tiki asked.

"Yes, milady," Chrom answered.

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family..."

Chrom nodded. "I... Yes, I have it..."

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost. ...But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent."

Chrom tilted his head. "Gemstones?"

"Yes, there are five of them—Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert," Tiki explained. "Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power..."

Corrin remembered Frederick talking about the Fire Emblem to her when she was new in Ylisse. Her own legendary weapon, Yato, is like their world's version of the Fire Emblem, only it can be awakened again by the four legendary weapons, which are in the hands of Xander, Leo, Ryoma and Takumi.

Tiki nodded. "The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. I kept Azure here with me."

"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations," Say'ri suddenly spoke. "But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men."

Lucina turned and asked the Voice. "Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?"

"The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism."

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism," Basilio spoke. "As were most all nations in the realm, I believe."

"Wait—does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?" Lissa asked the former khan.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Flavia said.

"Actually, it's true—we did keep one: Gules. ...Did I never inform you?" Basilio said in a serious tone.

Flavia raised her brow. "You most certainly did not."

"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime."

"Here. Take Azure, exalted ones." Tiki held on to the gemstone. "With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"But I'm confused..." Chrom said. "I thought Grima's power was sealed away."

"Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair."

"When will he return?" Chrom asked. "And where?"

"I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom."

"I understand. Thank you, for all your help."

Lucina kept herself in silence. She knew her dark future was getting closer. Corrin noticed this and held her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay," she reassured her. "We won't let the fell dragon win."

"I hope you're right Corrin…" Lucina said. "I do hope you're right."

"We owe you a great debt, milady," Robin spoke.

Tiki however, sensed a great power coming from within Robin. "Ah! You... You have it..."

"...What?"

"You have power...like mine."

Robin just stared in confusion. "I do?"

She also turned to the Vallan ruler. "And you…"

Corrin looked at her in confusion. "Um… what about me?"

"You also have the same power….as mine. Maybe even greater. Who knows…"

Corrin looked even more confused. "Excuse me? What are you saying milady?"

"I can sense great draconic power within you," Tiki said, eyeing on Corrin. "You're a warrior from the Outrealms, correct?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes. My name is Corrin."

"Corrin….As I said, you possess a great, unique power within you," Tiki explained. "Your power is nearly the same as the Manaketes in this world, only yours is different. Out of this world. However, the moment you have stepped foot in this world, your time grows ever slowly."

"My time grows slowly?" Corrin looked even more confused of Tiki's words.

"What do you mean her time grows ever slowly the moment she stepped foot in this world?" Xander asked. "Please elaborate on this."

"Time flows differently in this world than your own. In your own world, you may age like any other normal human. But here in this world, we Manaketes must accept a cruel fate—and that is outliving your loved ones from the passage of time, like how I had lived for 2,000 years, while my friends went ahead in the afterlife. You may be a different dragon, but in this world, you're just the same as any of the other Manaketes….no matter what world you are in."

Corrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?! Does this mean in this world, it will take me a thousand years to age?!"

Tiki nodded. "Yes…"

Corrin couldn't bear the thought. She couldn't imagine herself watching her siblings grow older while she is still her youthful self. And it's a sad thought of watching her family and friends die and leave her. Thankfully her world wasn't like that, and that she could age as a normal human.

She shook her head. "I don't think I would want that…."

"Ah, forgive me for my words. However, I must thank you, Outrealm warriors, for lending your strength in this world. I wonder, did Naga herself sent you here… ? Perhaps the divine dragon had other plans."

The royal family were slightly shocked and baffled of what the Voice said, especially pertaining to Corrin. "I... Ah... Forgive me..." Tiki said. "I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."

"Are you all right, my lady?" Say'ri said in concern.

"I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."


	11. Chapter 10: Severa

**It's been a while xD I was so busy that this chapter took a while.**

 **Note: Many of you are asking if the mothers in awakening have pairings. To answer that question, I just simply hidden that fact because for one thing, I couldn't decide who will be the father and two, there's so many of them that I don't have the time to write about the couples of each one. It's like in the Future Past dlc. Even if you hadn't married the character, they could still see the children.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Severa**

Felicia sighed as she walked. "It's so quiet… I wonder when they'll be back." The maid kept pacing back and forth in the throne room of Valla, wondering the whereabouts of her master, Corrin. Before the other royals left, Jakob suddenly informed her about what happened. She was shocked upon learning this, but she promised to watch over the kingdom while the rest of them are gone. Luckily, the ninja Kaze and the knight Silas where there to keep her company, although she was worried that, since Jakob's absence, her clumsiness would make her friends uncomfortable.

"You look troubled Felicia…" said a voice coming from behind her.

"GYAAH!" Felicia jumped in surprise and nearly tripped. She turned and saw the green haired ninja, Kaze. "K-Kaze! You don't have to scare me like that."

"Sorry about that," he said. "Anyway, you seemed troubled. Is it about Lady Corrin?"

"Oh… Did you hear what I was saying earlier?"

"Yes. Don't worry yourself though… The Hoshidan and Nohrian royals are all out looking for her." He simply smiled at the maid. "And I'm sure they'll be back in no time."

"Yeah but—" she sighed. "I guess I just really miss her. Jakob as well. I'm sure you and Silas are also feeling the same way."

"Well yes but, it can't be helped. Where that I could, I would have also went with them to join the search…. But sadly, orders are orders."

"Yeah… Hmm…"

The ninja tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering…. what's the world Lady Corrin's in is like?" she put a finger below her chin. "I mean, wow a completely different world. I never knew it could be possible. "

Kaze smiled. "I don't know Felicia. Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

Fighting Valmese, Risen, bandits and searching for the future children wasn't easy.

As they keep searching all around Ylisse, they have been fighting almost non-stop. In their travels, they managed to find Sully's daughter Kjelle, Panne's taguel son Yarne, Cherche's brooding, wyvern rider son Gerome, and Nowi's manakete daughter Nah. Just looking at the two Minerva's were unsettling at first, Corrin thought, since one was with Cherche and belonged to the present time, while the other belonged to Gerome, who came from the future, and the other looked somber than the present one. Elise became quick friends with Yarne, while the latter would sometimes get annoyed by her touching his bunny ears. Sakura on the other hand got along well with Nah (Just what kind of a name is Nah?).

Each time they see a child reuniting with their parents really moved their hearts. They could only imagine the terror they've been through back in the future, especially when all of the members of the Shepherds were killed, and they left their children to defend for themselves.

Seeing that fact was like an eye-opener for Corrin and her siblings. It made them realize that, if they would ever bear their own child, they would do whatever it takes to defend their children's future and be there with them.

Corrin and the others decided to rest after a long walk from patrolling the open fields. Chrom on the other hand brought a small group with him and decided to keep on patrolling in case any danger happens while the rest decided to stay behind.

"We've been scouring this area for a while…" Robin said as they walked through the fields of Valm. "Seems quiet."

"Indeed," Camilla said. "Shall we go back to Corrin and the others?"

"We could… But Chrom doesn't seem like he's stopping," Hinoka added. Camilla looked and saw Chrom along with Frederick who looked like both are having a conversation. "Aww…" Camilla said in a low voice. "I was looking forward to go back to Corrin and the others…"

"You've been doting on her too much Camilla," Robin said.

Cordelia gave a small laugh. "Keep that up and she might run away from you."

"I just care for her so much you know. She's just so cute," the woman cooed.

"Indeed she is…." Robin said in a low voice.

Camilla immediately looked at the tactician, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-no. Nothing at all!"

"Odd," Hinoka said. "I swear I heard you say something."

"Me too," Cordelia added. "I think I heard you agree when Camilla said Corrin is cute."

"Uh… No! It's…" Robin thought of ways to sway the two elder sisters and the gifted red-haired Pegasus knight, "Maybe you just heard something from Chrom! Haha…"

"Heard something about what Robin?" Chrom suddenly spoke. Robin was getting agitated; he regretted having saying that out loud. Camilla gave a soft chuckle, "My, my Robin. You don't really look this nervous unless something went wrong with your tactics."

"Oooh," Cordelia said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Suddenly, they heard villagers talking in panic in the distance. "What was that…" Chrom said as they listened intently to the voices. "Sounds like trouble. Come on!" They all went under Chrom's command, while Robin was silently thanking the heavens for saving him the trouble of getting found out. _Thank the gods for trouble!_

* * *

"This can't go on, Elder!" The villager said with panic in his voice. "We barely have enough to get by as it is!"

"Their leader is a former Valmese general!" The elder of the village said. "We'll be crushed if we resist…"

The moment Chrom heard the word _Valmese_ , he knew the situation was dire. "What's that about Valm?" Chrom asked the two villagers.

"Who are you?" The villager asked.

"My name is Chrom," he introduced.

The elder gaped the moment he heard his name. "The ruler of Ylisse?!"

"Elder! He may be able to help us!"

"Um, I can hear you," said the prince. "But tell me your problem, and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a soldier reported to a sage, with a staff on hand. "Urgent news, sir! Armed soldiers approach! Their leader claims to be Chrom of Ylisse!" The sage was angered from the soldier's report. "Dammit! Why would he come here?" he said bitterly. "Well, if they insist on dogging me, I've got hounds of my own to welcome them with."

A girl with red hair and pigtails felt disgusted by the sage's remark. "I'm not your dog, scum!" she said in anger.

"No, only a stray mutt that refuses to stop yapping," said the sage. "But you'll be a good dog and do as I say if you ever want—"

The girl sighed. She hated this guy but she admits that if she had to get what she needed, she had no choice but to follow. "Yes, yes, if I ever want to see it again. I'm well aware."

The sage turned to the villager. "I trust you're equally aware of your position, Holland?"

The man Holland didn't utter a word. He truly despised this man, but if he ever crossed him, he would get himself killed and never see his family again. The thought scared him the most.

"Loquacious as ever, I see," the sage spoke. "You'll fight for me, or I'll have that lazy tongue pried from your head. Now, then. Chrom may have the Fire Emblem in his possession... And if I claim that, I've practically claimed the throne. So go out there, kill anything that moves, and get me that Emblem!"

"Looks like this is the castle the villagers told us about," Chrom said, looking from outside the castle. "Let's reclaim what's been stolen and return it to the villagers."

The girl in pigtails went out and saw the Shepherds outside the building, their weapons ready for battle. Among them, she saw a familiar red-haired Pegasus knight. "It's her…" she muttered. She slowly shook her head, "No. Not now…" She sighed of the situation she was in. "All this grief over something so small... Once I get what I came for, I'm out of here. Maybe I can convince Holland to come with me."

Meanwhile, Camilla saw the girl and she immediately knew who she was. "Camilla," Xander spoke, looking at the girl. "Isn't that…" The Nohrian princess nodded. She didn't think twice to know who she was. "Selena…" She flew towards the direction of the girl along with her wyvern and Xander went along with her.

* * *

The girl saw two mounted figures closing in on her. "Wh-what? Who in the—"

Camilla dismounted from her wyvern and immediately ran towards the girl and gave her a tight hug. "Oh Selena… I missed you…" she said.

"Uh… Camilla…" Xander said.

The girl however, was confused and was already getting annoyed of the tight hug Camilla was giving her. "Wha—Hey! Can't breathe! Let me go! LET ME GO!" She pushed her away from the hug. "Gawds! What is your problem lady?!"

"Aww… I just missed you Selena," Camilla said. "You promised you'd tell me when you leave… But instead you broke that promise."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. And are you really with the Shepherds?" She looked at Camilla, then at Xander. "Who are you? I don't recall you two in Ylisse before."

"Oh? You don't know me Selena?" Camilla said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Xander had a feeling this would also end up like what happened between him and Laslow, and Leo with Odin. "You're from the future, am I correct? You travelled along with Lucina?"

The girl nodded."Yeah. Oh good. Now I don't need to waste time explaining the situation."

"Now I see…" Camilla said. "Well it's me Camilla. And this is my brother, Xander. We are from the Kingdom of Nohr," she explained, hoping the girl would remember. "You Selena, you were my retainer. And of course, not just my retainer, you're my dearest friend. You and Beruka were with me, side by side. Now, please tell me you remember."

"Sorry lady. I don't know you. And since when did I become your retainer and who the hell is Beruka? And not to mention I've never heard of Nohr before." she said, still suspecting the two nobles. "And if I was your dearest friend, you could at least remember and say my name correctly. It's Severa. Not Selena, got it? SEVERA."

 _Almost exactly like Laslow,_ Xander thought.

"Severa?" Camilla started giggling.

Severa raised her brow, feeling insulted by her giggling, "What?! What's so funny about my name?!"

"Nothing," she cleared her throat. "It's just that….what a pretty name." She smiled. "It suits you well."

"I agree," Xander added. "Better than Selena in my opinion."

Severa started blushing on Camilla and Xander's remark, "Uh, well….of course! Well my mother gave me that and—Hey!" she snapped. "That's not important right now! Look I just need to talk to Holland, then I'm outta here!"

"Holland?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend. He's a bit of a sad sack, but he doesn't want to be here either."

"Will he listen to you?"

"He will if I talk to him. I just need to get there safely, and then I'll help your army or whatever."

"Alright. We'll help you get to him," Xander said. "Just be sure to keep out of harm's way."

"Fine, fine. But be sure not to hurt him!" Severa added.

* * *

"Wow…" Severa said as she watched the two nobles in amazement. "You sure know how to put up a fight." She saw Camilla mercilessly taking down the assassins while Xander fended off berserkers. "Why of course dear," said the Nohrian princess. "We did promise to keep you safe."

"Hey, I can fight too you know."

As they fended off ruffians, a lone villager was standing alone with his spear ready. However, even with a weapon, he won't be capable of fighting the two nobles. "Is that the man Holland?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Severa ran to the villager. "Holland!"

The villager's attention turned towards the girl, "Severa! What are you doing here? If he knows you left your post..."

"I'm leaving Holland," she said before the villager could speak. "Holland, you're coming with me."

"Severa, I..." he lowered his weapon and looked at her in sadness. "I can't. You know I can't. I have a wife. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but—"

"Your wife is PREGNANT, Holland!" she snapped. "You know that, don't you?!"

"Of course I know that! And it's none of your concern!"

"Do you love your child, Holland?" Severa asked. "Do you love your wife?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then stop making excuses! I know that parents will do anything for their children... But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. If you stay, you'll be killed or worse. And your child deserves better!"

Camilla just looked at her, "Selena…"

"Severa, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. That must have been hard for you. You're right. My child deserves better. Let's get out of here."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. But we have to hurry!" And with that, Holland ran away, leaving the three. Severa turned to the nobles, "W-well…thanks for the help. Now to take care of that dastard Nelson."

* * *

Nelson's reinforcements didn't know how to play fair, but the Shepherds managed to fight them off. Many were impressed of Severa's skill and strength in battle. She ran all the way to the Grimleal Valmese sage.

"Traitorous wench!" shouted Nelson in outrage.

"You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot! And you're one to talk, extorting a poor, innocent girl like me... It's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!"

Nelson casted Thoron on Severa, but she tumbled to the side to dodge the lightning magic. She jumped and lunged at the sage, getting in for the kill. Just before she managed to and a hit, an assassin suddenly appeared and parried Severa's attack. The assassin went sword to sword with Severa, and Nelson casted another Thoron spell on her while she was still defending herself from the assassin. "Die you wench!"

"Not a chance!" shouted a voice. The woman was riding a Pegasus, with a spear in hand. She managed to knock the assassin down and at the same time, saved Severa before the spell hit her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh….Y-yeah sure….not that I needed your help or anything," she said sarcastically.

"Charming," said Cordelia, brushing off her remark. "Now, let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

"You've saved the village from starvation! You're a true hero of the people, sir."

"Thank you. But really, it was actually that girl who saved the day," said Chrom.

"I agree," Camilla added. "She's just as strong as ever. She really hasn't changed that much….well, minus the memory…"

"Don't feel bad Camilla," Xander reassured her. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end…"

Camilla approached Severa and Cordelia, "You did well out there Selena. I was very impressed."

"E-er, I have to thank you as well….and how many times must I repeat myself?! It's Severa!"

Camilla gave a small chuckle, "My bad…"

"She is strong indeed," Cordelia said, and she averted her gaze to Severa. "And also the fact that she's my daughter. Hard to believe it's true…."

Camilla blinked. "Your daughter?"

Severa mumbled and grumbled to herself," …..lonely…"

The Pegasus knight averted her gaze towards her, "What was that?"

Severa sighed. "I SAID, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you! ...You're welcome." Cordelia looked at her and felt touched. Despite her brash words, she could see the sweet side of her. "That's very sweet," she smiled.

"D-don't mock me! You don't care! You don't care at all..."

"How could you possibly think that? I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

"...Then why'd you leave me? You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back!" She was shaking with sadness and anger. How could she forget that fateful day she died. "You picked Chrom over me!"

Camilla made a solemn look. She realized now how much her retainer suffered.

Cordelia breathed deeply, being careful of her words. "You have me at a disadvantage, Severa. I can't answer for my future self. But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you." She smiled," I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now."

"You think I don't know that...? I mean, I DO know that, but..." she was already in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you."

"Well, you're still MY mother, which makes you the best mother in the world."

"And the luckiest, it seems," Cordelia added.

Severa couldn't hold her tears any longer. Despite being compared a lot to her mother, and her desire to surpass her, she still loved her mother, and she regretted arguing with her before she died. She ran towards Cordelia and embraced her. "Oh, Mom, I missed you so much! I...I'm sorry I was so mean... I just... I didn't want to lose you again... Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!"

Cordelia patted her head. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 11: Playing With Fire

**Author: Been a while! :) I was so busy with stuff and all, since it's vacation. I apologize for the delay.**

 **This chapter also took a while because I had rewritten this sooo many times _ I sometimes don't know what to write in a chapter sometimes. You know, writers block. I hope it turned out well.**

 **Characters and story belong to Nintendo. I don't own Fire Emblem!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Playing With Fire**

"It's just no good…"

While the rest of her friends were busy, Noire decided to practice her archery. But again and again, she misses her mark, and what's worse is that, she had a stuffy nose no thanks to a certain dark mage who also happens to be her mother. She pulled another arrow and let it fly to the target, but instead it just hit the ground.

"Ah, Noire…" the Hoshidan prince, Takumi walked by the archer. "Practicing archery are we?"

The woman stopped and glanced at the prince, "Prince Takumi…" she nodded. "Yes, I am….but it's not looking good," she said in a sad and hoarse voice. "I can't seem to hit my mark…"

"I see….mind if I help?" he offered. "I could teach you."

Noire suddenly covered her face and sneezed. "W-what? You may be busy…" she sniffed. "I-I'm sure you're tending to something else—"

"No, no it's fine. I have nothing else to do anyway." Takumi smiled and he grabbed his own bow that he uses for hunting. "C'mon!" he urged as he pulled one arrow. Noire also grabbed her bow, having no choice but to follow the prince since he didn't want to leave. "Well….okay….if you say so," said the black-haired archer.

From minutes, turned to hours. Takumi was quite a teacher to Noire. He had come off as…strict and a little bit of a slave driver, demanding her the right way to hold a bow, learning how to focus on her target, and also improving her stance, but Noire didn't seem to mind, despite the sniffles and the sneezing on her part. In the end, she had learned a lot from the Hoshidan prince.

"You can do it Noire…." Takumi said as he watched her readying her arrow, concentrating on the red circle at the center. She took a deep breathe, remembering all that she had learned from him, and she had let go of the arrow, letting it fly towards her mark. She clasped her hands, and in her mind, she was pleading _please hit, please hit_.

The arrow had hit the small red circle, making it a bull's eye. She let out a smile. "I did it! I did it!" Noire said in joy, but her voice was still hoarse from her cold. The prince chuckled. "Great job Noire."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," she said sheepishly as she sniffed. "Thank you…" she sniffed again and there were tears that start appearing in her eyes. "You're welcome Noire, but you didn't need to cry."

"Oh, no….I just have a runny nose that's all…" she corrected.

"I've noticed…" Takumi said. "You've been sneezing and sniffling while we were practicing. I can't believe you still went through that despite your cold. Been under the weather huh?"

The woman shook her head and sniffed. "No. It's my mother. She put a curse on me to have a runny nose for three days straight."

"WHAT?! Why would she put a curse on her own daughter?"

"Oh it's nothing out-of-the-ordinary for me." She sniffed. "Mother is always trying out a new spell or another," she explained. "Every time she comes up with a new one, she uses me as her guinea pig."

 _What the hell,_ Takumi thought. He felt sorry for her, it's no wonder she's so meek. He felt that this has to stop for her sake. "Oh dear. Okay Noire, I'll talk to your mother for you and see if I could persuade her to break the curse."

Noire's teary eyes went wide. She didn't want him to end up being the next target of Tharja's curses. "No! Don't! I-It's okay. This is normal back in the future where I come from. She'll curse you!"

"Don't worry," the prince reassured her. "I'll see if I could clear it up. You should go and get yourself some rest. Now….if you'll excuse me."

Noire watched as the prince leave. "Oh dear….he's in it now isn't he…"

* * *

"In the name of the Conqueror, you shall not take this fortress!"

It was a one-on-one battle with the enemy commander of Fort Steiger, Pheros. Corrin could hear sword clashing in the background, spells being casted, and soldiers screaming in pain. She stared at the Valkyrie, opening her tome and a magic circle formed from her hands. She then yelled, "Bolganone!" then a powerful eruption formed below Corrin's feet. Corrin managed to dodge the fire spell, although barely. Her mind was racing. How would she get close to her with that kind of fire spell. That spell is good enough to burn her alive.

"Foolish girl. There is no way you can defeat me."

She casted another wave of the fire spell. This time, Corrin anticipated it and managed to dodge to her right side, although the violent eruption of the spell burned the tip of her cape. She watched her when the spell dissipated, and realized that the spell took time to cast it. _Now is the time. I gotta hurry,_ she said in her mind. She held her Yato tight, and quickly ran to the Valkyrie. She jumped to deal a blow on her, but Pheros managed to parry with….her staff?! Corrin couldn't believe it! She got back to her feet and thought all of this through. If only there is a way to unmount her from her horse then she would have a fighting chance. Transforming into a dragon was one option, though her defenses against magic is not that good, not to mention the size of the room they were fighting in might take up the space, and it would be difficult to avoid her spells. If she could just take off that tome from her….

She quickly ran and jumped, her Yato aiming for the tome. Pheros however, anticipated this and quickly cast Bolganone while Corrin was in the air. The woman didn't dodge in time, and in the process, burned the bottom of her feet. She screamed in agony and pain was unbearable, she couldn't stand up nor even walk. Stepping the floor was already agonizing. She crawled and tried reaching her Yato that she had let go when she fell. She looked up and saw Pheros, readying to cast her magic. Corrin started sweating bullets. _Am I going to be burned here…?_

"Corrin!" Lucina shouted and managed to push Corrin away from the fire spell. She helped Corrin sit down and noticed the burn on her feet. "Leave this one to me," Lucina said. She was standing up until Corrin held her shoulder. "Wait. I can still do this." Lucina stared at her wide-eyed. How could she still continue in that kind of state? "You sure Corrin? Your feet are—"

"I know," she interrupted. "But you can't do this alone. Just give me an opening, and I'll finish her off."

Lucina took a deep breath and exhaled. She must be crazy. But she was right, they'll have to work together. She nodded, although reluctantly. "Alright. But take time for yourself to recover." She stood up and faced Pheros.

"You must be foolish if you still have the nerve to face me," Pheros said. "Why don't you just give up now and run away Ylissean dog?"

Lucina said nothing. She then noticed that even the enemy commander herself was getting tired. She took this opportunity. If she could just wear her down, she could create an opening for Corrin. But first, she has to get that tome off.

Left, right, left, right, jump. Lucina was doing her best to avoid her attacks. Pheros was already frustrated as she was sweating from moving around and blocking, even her horse was starting to wear down from exhaustion. "Little pest. Die already!" She was getting tired, and she did every last of her strength to fight. This was the opportunity Lucina was looking for. She quickly ran and lunged towards her, and she managed to slice the tome, and also ended up slashing her abdomen with her Falchion. Blood was already trickling down to the floor. "NOOO!"

"Corrin! NOW!" Lucina shouted. The woman's feet still burned with excruciating pain, but she kept saying to herself, _come on….come on!_ She rose to her feet and ran, not minding the pain. She jumped and, using her Dragon Fang, she transformed her arm into a lance and landed it on the floor, piercing it. Then she gave a swift kick on Pheros' abdomen, slamming her against the wall and her horse fell. The impact was very strong, and Pheros' head started bleeding. She no longer moved. They managed to seize Fort Steiger. Victory was theirs.

"We did it…" Lucina huffed. Corrin collapsed and leaned on her sword. She sweated bullets from the burning pain in her feet. Walking was already painful, but the running and kicking took the pain to a whole new level. The woman nearly cried of the pain, and because of this, she may have to stick on crawling on the floor.

"Hang on. I'll call the clerics to heal your feet." After that, she left Corrin.

How it felt frustrating, not being able to walk. She took a good look at her feet, and saw burn marks all over. She grimaced at the sight of it. Corrin also had small burn marks across her body, but her feet was hit the worst. Even if someone would use a healing stave on it, she still wondered how long it would heal. She had hoped in the next battles to come, they won't be stepping on anything that involved fire again.

As she was resting against the wall, she heard footsteps heading her way. _No way, is it an ambush?! We already seized this place!_ She saw a shadow getting bigger and bigger, and Corrin thought there might be an enemy. She held her Yato tight, and she began sweating.

"Corrin?" said a male voice.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. It's only you Ryoma." She then heard other footsteps approaching, and behind the swordmaster were Elise and Sakura holding their healing staves. "Lucina told me your condition, and I came here as fast as I could." He then saw the burn on Corrin's feet. "That's a really bad burn."

"Hang on Big Sister!" Elise said as she used her staff. "Come on Sakura!"

"R-right."

They quickly used their healing abilities on her feet. The healing magic was very soothing, and bit by bit the pain was starting to go away. Even the burn marks were starting to disappear. "This may take a while," Sakura said. "The burn is….r-really, really bad."

Corrin sighed. "It's okay. At least we already seized the building."

"I don't think we have time to celebrate yet Corrin," Ryoma inquired. "The situation has gone from bad to worse."

"Why?"

Ryoma explained the dire situation to Corrin, about the dynasts of the Resistance that had turned against them, and also explaining their next course of action, which is to split the armies into two. One would take on Yen'fay, while the other would distract Walhart. He even explained Lucina's protest of letting the khan, Basilio go against Walhart, for it meant his death.

"No way. That's horrible!"

"We have no time to lose," Ryoma stated. "Once you feel better, we all have to retreat."

 _As if things could get any worse,_ Corrin thought. After Sakura and Elise helped her heal her burn, though not completely since there was still some burn marks present and there was still pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. Corrin saw Lucina, her face showed disdain. The other children were also showing the same expression as she. She wanted to talk to them, but that will have to come later. Their main objective for now is to retreat.

* * *

The sun was starting to set after their long and hard battle in Fort Steiger. It was a tough battle, a hoard of Valmese soldiers and had to go through the walls of the fort. Corrin had wished there were Dragon Veins present so she and her siblings would easily destroy those walls, but sadly, Dragon Veins don't seem to exist in this world.

However, after the battle, the rest of dynasts of the Resistance decided to betray them after all of that effort of uniting them, forcing them to retreat and divide their army. Now the only option is that one army will pursue Yen'fay, while a smaller will pursue Walhart: Basilio's army. Lucina protested this idea, since she knew letting Basilio battle Walhart would mean his death, and his death would also lead to the events of Lucina's dark future. For now, the Shepherds set up camp in the woods to hide and for them to rest and recover their injuries for the next upcoming battle. They may have evaded Yen'fay's army for now, but they had to act swiftly. While some were preparing for camp, Chrom held a strategy meeting to discuss matters for the upcoming battle, and gather more info on Say'ri's brother.

During the strategy meeting, Corrin set up and sat outside her tent alone, staring at the campfire, while her eldest siblings were busy with the meeting. Despite the war that was going on, the air around the woods they were camping in was so refreshing. It was calm, cool, and serene, and up in the sky she could see billions of stars. She hoped there won't be any Risen that would ruin this calm night. She looked down, then noticed the burn on her cape after the last battle. She contemplated, wondering if she would ever get a new one when they get back home. Her cape was one-of-the-kind, as it was made for her by Camilla when she was younger.

At a time like this, she would usually hear Azura sing, or she would be by Corrin's side and talk with her, talk with matters that would help her when things would go down for her. How she missed the blue-haired songstress. She may look cold and distant, but she is actually kind and friendly. It was also thanks to her that they were able to uncover the truth about the cause of the war, and how her singing would help them in battle. However, when she sings _that_ song, and use the power of the amulet, it does help them in battle, but it came with a price. She would suffer, and any more would cause her to disappear. _That song,_ she wondered. She had heard it so many times from her, she could practically sing it in her head (she didn't really like to sing it out loud for a reason she felt embarrassed if someone were to ever hear her sing). But, since she's alone, she saw that there's no harm in trying it out, for memory's sake.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves,"_ she began singing.

" _Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach,_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

 _The path is, yours to climb…"_

"Hmm….what was next after that?" she asked herself. Her singing may not be as good as Azura's, but she managed to get the notes right. Now she knew why Azura would sing that song for pleasure, or just plain sing for that matter. Whatever doubt or worry she had inside her was washed away, calmed her rattled nerves. She was never really that fond of singing, for she wasn't good at it, but that didn't stop her.

" _A burdened heart, sinks into the ground…"_

"Was it really that one?" she said again. Okay, maybe she doesn't really know the rest of the song, except the first part. Maybe she won't mind doing some singing lessons with Azura when they go back.

"I didn't know my little princess could be quite a singer," suddenly said a voice coming from behind a tree that was near her tent. The voice sounded male, powerful, and has authority. She turned to see who it was, and when she found out who she was, she blushed in embarrassment. "Care to sing more?" he smiled.

"X-Xander? You were there this whole time?!" the woman stammered, embarrassed of the thought that he had been listening to her the entire time. She really thought she was alone. Damn.

The blonde-haired Nohrian king made a small chuckle. "I apologize. The meeting ended earlier." He cleared his throat. He then went to Corrin's side. "Though I must admit, I haven't heard that song in a while."

"Singing that song….reminded me of home," Corrin said in a soft voice. "That song also made me remember the things we went through back in our world."

Then there was silence. Corrin stared at the campfire as its flames danced. It has also been quite a while since Xander was alone with her. Since becoming the queen of Valla, they had been busy restoring the world to what it was before the war. A peaceful world. The times they were alone was when she was still training with him, or back then when they were still both younger, they would play (sometimes with Elise).

And since coming to this world, she had been very close to the tactician, Robin. He knew that they were friends, and they became close, but that doesn't mean he had to like it entirely.

"Hmm…something's been bothering me for a while now," she suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"About….all of this. Especially Laslow, Selena and Odin. I've been wondering…"

Xander didn't say a word. He listened intently to her. "We now know that they were of this world, but I wonder why they went to ours…." she wondered.

"I don't have the answer to that Corrin," Xander stated. He had also wondered about that for a long time, and not just about that, there are still so many questions left unanswered.

"I've been thinking since we began knowing who they really are," the woman said. "It made me think that, them fighting for our kingdom, knowing that they weren't from our world, they still chose to fight. Fight….for us."

"And….do you think I made the right choice? About all this?" she said with doubt in her voice. "Well, I also thought to help them save the future, but also, I was thinking that maybe if we defeat the fell dragon, we could get home…but now…" she sighed. She hasn't told anyone how she felt, and now, she's letting it all out to the one person closest to her heart. "I'm sorry. I dragged all of us into this mess….it's my fault we're stuck here."

Xander thought of his words carefully. At her times of doubt and sadness, he wanted to be there with her. "No little princess. Don't blame yourself. It was our own choice to come here, and," he smiled at her. "No matter what your decision is, we will be with you to the end. Now, why don't you smile for me?" He paused the moment he said that. Oh great. He usually hears that from Laslow. Now it had seem to rub off on him.

Corrin made a small laugh and blushed. "Thanks Xander. You're the best."

Although the words he said were true, there were other reasons of why he also chose to fight along with the Shepherds. Since knowing of Laslow's true name and nature, and also finding out about his past, he renewed his view towards him. The young man had been through a lot. He also knew that he showed exceptional skills and responsibilities as his retainer. Since he's here, he felt that he needed to repay him somehow, at least fighting here at his side again would show his gratitude. And not just him, even he knew Leo and Camilla also felt the same way towards Odin and Selena. The best that they could give them as grattitude is a wonderful future that they deserve.

Deep inside, he also wished that, when they get back home, he would spend time with her alone again….just like this one. They both looked up the starry sky. Just looking at it was breathtaking. But just as what Corrin had said, there are many questions. Why did those three end up going to their world and fight the war? Why did their father choose them to become their retainer? And also, why were they sent here, in this timeline? He now assumed that, they were witnessing their pasts, but the question still remains. For now, maybe the only way to get back home, is to help them save this world and defeat the fell dragon.

After a while, they went back to their respective tents and rested. Corrin also wondered how they would also change fate. Maybe the coming of their world made a difference, but that doesn't mean that they were able to change the events that seem to go still exactly as planned for the dark future ahead.


End file.
